Against my Will
by SakuraHarunoInsanity
Summary: Sakura Haruno is proud to say she's finally over the Egotistical Uchiha. But what happens when he comes back and is bitterly hated by the village's cherryblossom? Will he be able to change her or will he suffer the consequences of what he's done?
1. Introduction to HELL!

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yay! This is my first fanfic I've ever done. I'm new here people, so if it sucks, give me a break, okay?**

**Sakura: Be nice everyone! That includes you, Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Hn is not a word. What is it with you and your limited vocabulary?**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Sakura-chan, if you will, please do the honors.**

**Sakura: SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto. Hinata-chan does.**

**Naruto: True. Well, her and Kishimoto, Masashi.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!! 3**

* * *

**Against my Will**

Sakura p.o.v.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" I hear Naruto scream outside my window.

'_What Naruto?' _I think, still half asleep.

I roll over in my bed and look at the clock to see it say '8:00 A.M.'… on a SATURDAY. In annoyance, I take the small metal clock and throw it out the window.

*CLANG!*

"OOOWWWW!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURT A LOT!!!! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU THIS MORNING!!!!!"

Slowly, I throw the satin blanket to the side and go to the window. Once, he sees me, his hyperactivity kicks in again.

"GET DRESSED AND FOLLOW ME, DATTEBAYO!!!!"

I roll my eyes. This had better be good or else I may just kill him where he stands.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute, but you better stop yelling or else I will castrate you!"

He's suddenly silent. I laugh and shut the window. After all, you can't spell slaughter without laughter. I walk into the bathroom and shower and then, go to my room and into my walk in closet.

'_Hm…decisions, decisions. Aha! There it is'_, I think. I pull out a pair of black cargo pants, a ninja mesh shirt, a red and black shirt with my family crest on it, my headband, my fingerless gloves, eyeliner (I love eyeliner), and my weapons.

Naruto grins and grabs my hand as I walk out of the door and drags me to our destination.

10 minutes later

"You dragged me out of bed for THIS?!"

We're standing in front of Ichiraku's and right before my eyes…is the new menu. I turn and hit Naruto in his head one good time. He grabs his head and rolls on the floor.

"Ow! The reason why I brought you here was because Hinata-chan wanted to share a bowl with you! And I wanted you to see the new menu", he whined. I roll my eyes.

"Is she in there?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's waiting for us".

"Okay, but only one bowl".

We walk in and I see Hinata sitting at the bar.

"H-hi Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-chan".

"Hey"

We both take a seat on either side of her and they begin talking and order their ramen, but I'm not hungry. Hinata and Naruto have been taking me to alot of places ever since that night. Ever since the Uchiha loser left the village. I'm honestly proud to say I am officially over him, despite what Ino and the others say. She's starting to get on my nerver about it. I almost knocked her through a wall, because she wouldn't shut her big mouth, but that's Ino for you.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" I hear Naruto ask me.

"Think about what?"

"Hina-chan and I are throwing a party Saturday. Are you in?"

"Yea, I'm in. Wait, what time is it?"

"8:45. Why?"

"I have to go see Shishou. I'll see you guys Saturday"

"Alright. See you"

And with that I make my way to Hokage tower to see Shishou for a mission.

"Shishou?" I call from the other side of the door. I hear a small conversation and sense a strange chakra. It seems familiar, but I'm not entirely sure."Shishou, I need to talk to you". There are some scattering noises and soon I hear her voice from the other side.

"Come in"

I walk in and bow to her. She has some ink on her face from her nap, but I don't tell her. I just stifle a giggle.

"I was wondering if you had any work for me today, so I came by. What was that noise a few minutes ago, Shishou?"

She shakes her head and laughs a little.

"Nothing, I just dropped some papers. And yes, I have some work for you at the hospital. Lee over-did it again and has some how managed to break an arm. Could you please take care of him real quick before Guy decides to go crashing through the hospital? AGAIN."

I laugh a little. Lee and Guy's antics never cease to amaze me. I walk out of the tower and head over to the hospital. But I know she's hiding something from me. Papers don't have their own menacing chakra. I shrug it off, though. If it was important, she would've told me. I'm sure of it.

Tsunade-Shishou's p.o.v.

Once she was far enough away, I let out a deep sigh.

"You can come out now. We better make this quick before she decides to come back after seeing Lee", I say. The closet opens and he steps back in. "You know as well as I do that you are going to be punished, right?"

"Hn"

"I take that as a yes, but since you've killed a major threat, you won't be punished to the fullest degree, though, I think you should after what you did. Don't screw it up. Tomorrow, I will call Team 7 in here and we will discuss your punishment. For now, you will be put in a holding cell"

He nods and the Anbu take him away. I rub my temples.

I am way too old for this crap. No joke.

* * *

**Sucky way to start, I know, but I'm a newby so bear with me. It's gonna get better, I promise.**

**Leave me Comments. No flames plz.**


	2. You gotta be freakin kidding me, right?

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yea, I know the intro sucked, but this one is gonna be a lot better I promise. Remember, I'm a newbie at this stuff.**

**Sakura: Be nice and no flamez.**

**Naruto: And remember, SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own me. Hinata-chan and Masashi-sama does. Right, Sasuke-teme?**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Naruto: Grrrr!!!!!**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: On with the fanfic!!!!! 3**

Sakura p.o.v.

"There. You're good to go, Lee", I say, finishing up the last of healing his arm. He flashes me one of his 'good guy' smiles with his thumb up in the air.

"Thank you very much, my youthful blossom. I promise I will be more careful next time!!"

"You're welcome, Lee"

"Would the beautiful blossom accompany me on a date tonight?"

I twitch a bit, but I just smile.

"Sorry, Lee, but I'd rather not. I might have work tonight anyway"

He just smiles anyway.

"That is okay. I will see you later, my youthful blossom, for I must see Guy-sensei for another form of youthful training!!!! THE BLOOM OF YOUTH SHALL NEVER DIMINISH!!!!"

I watched him run out of the hospital. He and Guy have some issues, but hey, they were them. I walked out of the hospital with a stretch and a sigh. I pass by the old stone bench and glare at it. I can't believe I wasted my time chasing around the ice princess when I could've been training and now, I surpassed Shishou and am considered the hottest kunoichi in the village. Yeah, life is good now. It's a windy day today and the cherry blossoms are fluttering about. They're so calming.

I get to the middle of town on my way home. When I look around, everyone seems…uneasy. Very uneasy. They give me a small smile, but still seem so uneasy, it makes me worried. I walk up to Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan, the people that run Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Teuchi-san. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I may have an answer", he smiles.

"Why does everyone seem so uncomfortable?"

He goes silent for a minute with a serious look on his face.

"Look, Sakura, to be honest with you, nobody can tell you. Don't tell Hokage I said that, because we're not even supposed to tell you that. She said she would tell you tomorrow. That's all I can say"

I nod my head.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san. I'll leave now. I don't want you to get in trouble with Shishou"

I give him a wave and leave towards my house.

Shishou has a lot of explaining to do.

Next morning

Sakura p.o.v.

'_Sakura, wake up', _a voice in my head says. It alarms me a bit, but I stay calm.

'**Who the heck are you?!' **

'_The inner you that you decided to ignore for the past few years, now, get your lazy butt out of bed'_

'**WHYYYYYY???? It's bad enough Naruto decided to wake me up at 8:45 yesterday!!! Now, my inner conscious is waking me up at……what time is it?'**

'_7:00 a.m.'_

'…**I don't wanna get up. I've been a good girl all week and I wanna sleep in'**

'_Do you wanna find out what Shishou was hiding?'_

At that, I bolted out of bed and got dressed. Yeah, curiosity takes its affects. The minute I get down to the living room towards the front door, I hear a loud knock and it's followed by a very obnoxious voice. Yup, it's Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!! NOW!!!!!!!"

I open the door and am greeted by a panting Naruto. I raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

He doesn't respond or say anything, he just grabs my wrist and runs as quickly as his legs take him to Shishou's office. Before he opens the door, he looks at me.

"Promise you won't do anything drastic. Just remain calm, because we all have to talk before any actions are taken"

The seriousness in his voice startles me. But then, it hits me. There is only one reason he would be this serious. Slowly, he opens the door and lets me through. Standing before Shishou's desk is the one person that made the love in my heart turn to a burning, black pit of hate…

Uchiha Sasuke.

He stood there, stoic as usual with a katana at his waist. His hair was a bit longer, but otherwise still looked like the back end of a goose. His eyes are still a blank shade of black. He's taller now, but he still gives off the aura of somebody that has this immensely large stick crammed into the wee crevices of his butt. Yeah, in my opinion, he's still arrogant.

"Sit down, Sakura", Shishou says to me. I don't say anything, I just do as I'm told and sit next to Naruto and Sai, who seems to have no problem being in the same room as this revenge ridden, sorry sack of ……. I'm just gonna stop there.

"Now, as you all can plainly see, Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha and I've called Team 7 in here to talk about his punishment. Since he's killed major threats, he won't be put on death row, but he still has to be punished for what he's done. You all know what his punishment is, except for Sakura, so everyone except for Sakura and Sasuke need to leave".

Naruto gives me a reassuring smile, before shutting the door behind Sai, Kakashi, and him. Tsunade looks from me to him and breaks the awkward silence.

"Look, I'm just gonna put it short, sweet, and to the point. Sasuke, you are to be under house arrest in Sakura's house for the amount of time you've been gone, which is two years. You cannot leave on missions or leave the village unless I authorize it. You will be occasionally watched over by ANBU. If you screw up, you will either be put in a maximum security cell or banned from being a ninja for ten years or more depending on the severity of your offense. Screw up bad enough and you could be benned for life. Do you understand?"

"Hn. What about training?"

"You can train all you want. You're lucky Naruto and Kakashi still stand behind you, or else you would suffer more dire consequences"

He peers over his shoulder at me with an eyebrow raised, wondering what she means by only Naruto and Kakashi. I send a glare his way and he just turns around.

"Shishou, can I speak please?" She nods her head and I completely lose my temper.

"WHY HAVE YOU LET HIM BACK IN THE VILLAGE?! HE'S A TRAITOROUS BACKSTABBER AND SHOULD BE PUT ON DEATH ROW IMMEDIATELY!!!!!! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY THREATS HE'S KILLED!!!! HE BETRAYED KONOHA!!!! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE LAST SOUL SURVIVOR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!!!! IN MY EYES, HE'S NO MORE THAN TRASH!!!!!! I HOPE HE ROTS IN THE DEEPEST DARKEST PITS OF HELL FROM WHICH HE WAS CREATED!!!!!!! AND WHY DID YOU PUT HIM WITH ME???!!!! YOU SHOULD'VE PUT HIM WITH NARUTO OR KAKASHI!!!! THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT STILL STAND BEHIND HIM ENOUGH TO ACCEPT HIM BACK!!!!!!"

My chest is heaving up and down and some of my hair is hanging in front of my face. I am beyond mad. I look over at him to see his reaction. He's got this weird expression on his face, like he's insanely mad, and he can't believe I said something like that, like disbelief. I don't care, though. He's still a traitor in my eyes.

"The reason you were chosen, Sakura, is because you're the only person I could trust with something this big. I know you are over him and all, but you're the most reliable person I have", Tsunade-shishou says. I bite my lip and just glare at him as if the past just replaye all over again in my head."You're both dismissed".

I walk towards the door and swing it open, not bothering to check if I just put a hole in the wall with the doorknob. I hear him pick up his bag and follow me out of the office.

This is definitely not my day.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

She's changed...too much. It's intimidating to even be in the same area as her. And she's grown a lot. She's not the type of girl you'd be afraid to hug or else she'd snap in half, but she doesn't have her own gravitational pull. She's in the middle, in other words, healthy. I get the feeling her skills are even better, too.

Her hair is still the same shade of cherry blossom pink that it was when we were younger, but it's short in the front and boyshort in the back, so she can spike it. Her eyes seem so dull and lifeless, like all she is is a marionette. She wears eyeliner now, and it looks great on her...wait, what am I saying?! It could just be a front until we get to her house and she starts crying. But something in the back of my mind is doubting that.

"What are you looking at, Uchiha?" I hear her say. I'm snapped out of my thoughts just to be greeted by her glare. I shift my head.

"Hn. Nothing"

"Whatever. We're here"

Her house is huge. I think it's even bigger than the Uchiha mansion. She unlocks the door and we step inside. The floors are black marble tile and the walls are a fair shade of gray. It looks like a vampire's mansion, honestly.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you stay". I nod and she leads me upstairs to a room on the far right of the hall.

"This is your room. My room is on the far opposite side of the hall. Don't go in there, unless I say"

She's about to walk out, but she isn't going anywhere yet. I want answers. I grab her arm and make her face me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?"

"You! You're...you're...you're acting like..."

"Like you? Oh, well. It's your fault. Say what you want as much as you want. I got over you anyway, so your criticism could mean less to me, Uchiha"

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha is my family name". Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun?

"Whatever, Uchiha. I have work to do"

She snatches her arm away and walks off. I can't help, but feel this pit in my chest. Her words are ringing in my head.

_"I got over you anyway"_

I let out a sigh. I can't believe it. She's really over me.

I change my clothes and wander around the house a bit, until I see her in a computer room, looking over something.

"What, Uchiha? If you're looking for the living room, it's downstairs"

"For the last time, my name is Sasuke"

She spins around in her chair and scowls at me.

"Look, Uchiha! I will call you whatever I want to as long as you're here! I can call you Shirley if I want to, because you are under my roof! Got it, Ice-princess?!"

I just turn my head and walk to the living room.

This is gonna be a long two years. What she said on our way here still won't leave my head. It's like a fly. It keeps buzzing around and pestering me. But in all seriousness, that ! What the heck is wrong with me?! I shouldn't even be worried about what she said. It's not like it was important. It's not like it drilled this hole in my chest and I'm bleeding from the heart at the fact she doesn't-CHIKUSO!!!!!!!!

Ugh, I need therapy. Now.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well...That was interesting.**

**Sakura:Yeah, it was.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity:Leave me Comments!!3**


	3. Dead before the week is up

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: OMG!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Get over yourself, over reactor.**

**Sakura: Shut up, Shirley. Now, be nice and do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Sakura: If you don't, I will call you Shirley right in the middle of Konoha so everyone can hear it.**

**Sasuke: *sigh* SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own the dobe.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Masashi-sama and Hinata do.**

**Sakura: ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!! 3**

Sakura p.o.v.

God that felt great. I finally got to tell him to his face what I thought. Maybe this won't be as bad as I think it may be. I think it's time for me to get a little revenge of my own. But for now, I need to finish this stupid paperwork. If Tsunade-Shishou doesn't finish hers, that's on her. I'm not about to be chewed for that. I look at the clock to check the time.

'_Only 9:30? This is gonna be a long day, I can tell', _I think to myself. My attention is on my work, until my computer tells me I have mail. I open it up and see it's from Naruto.

_From: RamenlandRulerDattebayo_

_To: DeadlyBladesofSakura_

_Subject: the teme_

_Hey sakura-chan. Are you hanging in there alright? I would've told you ahead of time, but tsunade-baachan would've had my head if I did. You haven't killed him yet have you? you better not have. I still want to take a few swings at him, dattebayo! Well, I will see you Saturday._

_p.s. I kinda told the teme about the party Saturday and hes coming over. Please don't kill me, I couldn't help it. Hes still my best friend._

_p.s.s. Hinata-chan says hi_

I rub my temples and respond.

_To: RamenlandRulerDattebayo_

_From: DeadlyBladesofSakura_

_Subject:Re: the teme_

_Im hanging in there Naruto. Im surprised I haven't hung myself yet. He hasn't even been here a full day and ive already found a place in the back yard to hide the body. I know Shishou would've killed you so its okay. You need to live to become the next hokage. Hes still kicking, I promise. You can take as many swings as you want at him. See you Saturday._

_p.s. I kinda figured you would do that. No worry. I just have to be able to make it through the party without wanting to kill him in the process_

_p.s.s. tell her I said hi_

I hit the send button and lean back in the chair.

'_Shishou, what have you gotten me into?'_

Sasuke p.o.v.

There is absolutely NOTHING on TV. I throw the remote on the table and lay back on the couch. Why can't I get her words out of my head?

_"I got over you anyway"_

'_Ah! Chikuso! That meant nothing! It's not like it matters to me anyway. She didn't say anything worth pondering. Get a hold of yourself, Uchiha!'_

I can't believe I'm having another mental argument with myself. This is so freakin frustrating!!!!! And none of this started until I got here. I grit my teeth. I think the Hokage is trying to kill me mentally instead of physically like most people would want. It's pretty much safe to say that everyone in the village would love to see me dead. Even Sakura. I guess I could understand why her of all people would want me dead and-AAAHHHH!!!!!! Why should that even remotely matter to me?! It's not like her words actually hurt me!!!! I'm pretty sure it was just…something not important!!!! Seriously!!!! It's not like she sent a blade of poison my way and it hit me in the heart and now I'm bleeding from the heart I claim I never-OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M JUST GONNA SHUT UP NOW!!!!!! ALL THIS IS DOING IS FRUSTRATING ME!!!!!!!

I let out a sigh. There's no way I can be falling for her. Just because she was the person I thought of the most while I was gone doesn't mean………

Oh, crap.

I think it does.

Sakura p.o.v.

Is Sasuke dead or something? He's been staring at the ceiling since I came down stairs and he's completely still. I actually had to hold a mirror under his nose to make sure he was still breathing.

"Sasuke, are you awake? Are you even on earth anymore?"

I snap my fingers in front of his face, but I still don't get a response. So, I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Holy Crap!! Orochimaru, what are you doing here? You still want Sasuke's body, don't you?!"

All of a sudden, I see an alarmed Uchiha rise from the couch looking like he just laid one in his pants. I can't help but laugh. My laugh sounds so maniacal and I love it. He glares at me, but I don't care.

"That wasn't funny", he grumbles.

"On the contrary, that was hilarious. And besides, you knew he wanted your body and you still went with him, so what does that tell you about your sexuality?"

Oh, burn Uchiha. That's right. I just called you gay. Booyah! Take that and cram it up there with that stick if there's room! He glares even more, but I still don't care.

"You don't scare me, Uchiha. Glare all you want. But, with all seriousness, are you gay?"

I think I just saw his eye twitch. I can't help but to bust out in laughter. Oh, yeah. These two years are gonna be fun.

"No, I'm not gay"

"Then, how come you've never been with a girl?"

"…because………"

"…well?"

"…………shut up. I'm not gay. I just haven't found the right one yet"

"Wow, I didn't even know you intended to find 'the right one' in the first place"

"Well, how the heck else am I going to resurrect the Uchiha clan?"

"I figured you would just take advantage of some poor, sorry fangirl and use her as a baby machine"

He sends a look of annoyance my way.

"No, I won't. I'm not technically THAT heartless"

"Tch…coulda fooled me"

"Whatever"

"Well, it's true. The truth hurts. Get over it"

"Geez, fine then. Excuse me for trying this whole 'social' thing that Naruto was talking about"

"Well, just for the record, you suck at it. Oh, by the way, I have to go see Tsunade-Shishou. Don't tear my house down, or it's your head, Uchiha"

He just nods and lies back down. I walk out the door, smirking.

I don't actually have to see Shishou. I just want to get away from him.

Five hours later

Okay, I know I was gonna be gone for awhile, but I think he may catch on to the fact I was lying, considering the fact that I've been gone for more than one hour.

Aw, crap. How am I gonna explain this one?

If Ino didn't talk me into going to the mall with her just so she could talk my ear off, I never would've agreed.

I come in towards my house and see all the lights off. Did he leave the house? I walk in and slowly shut the door, just in case. I go up the stairs and think I'm safe, until I run into something in the dark.

"Ow!...aw crap"

Yup, it's him. He doesn't look too irritated, but I take it he's not too pleased with the fact I lied.

"And where exactly have you been?"

"Hell. It's rather nice, too"

"Judging by how long you've been gone, you didn't really go to see Tsunade, did you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Get out of my way"

"Give me an answer first"

"No, I didn't. Now, move it"

"Who did you go see?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Tell me"

"Ino, now move it before I move you"

"Are you sure it wasn't to see your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one, you egotistical douche bag"

"Hn. Whatever"

I have had just enough of this crap. I grab his shirt and throw him against a wall, before going back up to my room to relax for a minute. If my wall is dented, he's paying for it with blood.

Sasuke p.o.v.

…Ow…that hurt…

Something in the back of my mind is telling me to pray to God that I didn't dent the wall.

I am gonna die before a full week is up.

I know it.

I get up and brush myself off, but then, I feel something in my back hurt. I think she bruised me. Very badly, too.

Naruto, Kakashi…save me.


	4. The Rules

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Thank you so much, CCRox4Eva for the idea!! I will be sure to use it!!!!**

**Sakura: You're all wonderful fans!!**

**Sasuke:…women…**

**Sakura: Can it, ya homo.**

**Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!**

**Sakura: whatever…*snicker***

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Now, Sakura-chan. The disclaimer if you will.**

**Sakura: SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto. Hinata and Masashi do.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: On with the fanfic!!!!!**

* * *

**Against my Will**

Chap. 4

Sakura p.o.v.

1 hour later

Now that I'm able to walk out of my room without having the sudden urge to kill said Uchiha, I go into the hallway and look at the wall where I threw him.

I see a dent. Oh, heck no.

Since it's partially my fault too, I won't hurt him that bad, but he's fixing my wall later. I hear the TV on in the living room and see him sitting on the couch in his regular sitting position, his head leaning on his folded hands and he looks like he's thinking. I look up at the screen and see he's watching C.S.I. (I love that show, but I love Naruto more).

"I take it they didn't have TVs back at Orochimaru hideout?"

"Nope. We had to deal with his incessant whining instead. He'd rather watch Kabuto and me train than just get a TV and watch something that didn't completely creep us out"

"So, it basically sucked either way?"

"Yup. Can't remember the last time I was able to watch this. Shame Grissom left. Smart guy"

"Since when we're you this talkative?"

"If I'm gonna be living with you, I might as well get used to the fact it's not always gonna be silent"

"Well, excuse me if I don't live in a hole"

"Hn"

"Whatever. Oh, and by the way, you're doing your own laundry. I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of washing someone else's tighty whiteys"

"Hn"

"We're gonna be working on that limited vocabulary of yours. It's getting irritating"

"And?"

I walk up to the couch and stand in front of him. He looks up slightly.

"Okay, look Uchiha, I'm gonna be laying down some rules, alright?"

"I'm listening"

Sasuke p.o.v.

15 minutes later

"and if I hear the word 'hn' again, so help me I will cram something covered in sandpaper, rusty nails, razor blades, broken glass and lemon juice straight up your butt, you got that?"

She's freakin insane. Plain and simple. She's fallen completely off her rocker...and I'm stuck with her for two years.

I'm so doomed.

Well, actually, I may not be completely doomed. I have an idea.

Sakura p.o.v.

I'm waiting for an answer from him, and when he finally decides to look up at me, I see that same devilish smirk that he would wear when he thought of a plan. Some weird idea to get his way. And he finally speaks.

"Alright then. I'll follow your rules, but in order for me to do that, you have to follow a few of mine"

"Hey, wait! This is my house-"

"And it's also become mine since I now live here, too. Besides, if I screw up, you're the main one that has to deal with it. Fair is fair. I heard your rules, now listen to mine"

"Fine. Just make it quick, Uchiha"

"That statement right there brings us to rule number one: you call me by **MY **name. Sasuke. Not Uchiha, not ice-princess, not anything that can be implied as an insult towards me and/or my sexuality"

"And what happens if I don't follow that rule?"

"Let me finish and I'll tell you. Rule number two: tell me where you're going **BEFORE **you go. I'm just as responsible for you as you are for me"

"Yes, **FATHER**"

"Ah, what did I say?"

"Whatever. Continue"

"Rule three is the third and final rule: one more time you slam me into a wall, and I will do something that may scare the living crap out of you. Keep it less violent"

"Hypocrite"

"And now, you're gonna here the consequences"

At this point, I take a seat on the floor in front of him and rest my chin in my hands. He's boring the living crap out of me and I'd love to get on with my life.

"Get on with it. I have a life and I'd love to live it if you'd hurry up"

"Call me anything mean and/or insulting, I call you pinky or some other embarassing pet name right in the middle of Konoha for everyone to hear. Go anywhere and don't tell me, I follow you everywhere you go"

"WHAT THE CRAP?!!"

"And if you cause me any bodily harm unless we're training, you will find out the hard way what will happen"

"Dude, you have some major issues, you know that?"

"I'm pretty aware"

I get up and stretch. He hasn't even been here that long and I wanna wring his neck.

Naruto, you'd better save your friend or else he's dead meat.

Sasuke p.o.v.

I think I got my point across pretty well. Now, all I have to do is wait for her to break the rules. Wait! Why the heck did I even think of that in the first place?!!!

**_'because I made you, genius'_**

'who the heck are you?'

**_'your inner you. you know, the one that knows all your secrets and the real reasons why you do certain things, like make those rules'_**

'in other words, you're a nuisance and you want to ruin my life'

**_'no, i'm your intelligent side that is trying to get you to accept reality and what you're trying to hide'_**

'whatever. im not hiding anything'

**_'on the contrary, yea you are'_**

'shut up'

I shut my eyes and end the conversation with my so called 'inner self'. I have absolutely nothing to hide and I know it. What would a voice in my head that I've ignored for years really know about me?

OH FOR THE LOVE OF-

I'm doomed.

Sakura p.o.v.

Now that that's over, I can get back to what I was doing. I still have to tell him that I'm going out tomorrow night, but it can wait. I just have to send this e-mail.

_To: TwiztedintheBrain_

_From: DeadlyBladesofSakura_

_Subject: Tomorrow night_

_Hey, Tori. its me. tell me what time tomorrow and ill meet you there. thanks alot for taking me out. i dont get out much, so this is really sweet of you. i will see you at work and then we'll go from there to where ever you want to meet up. -sakura_

I hit 'send' and lean back in the chair. Hopefully, Uchiha doesn't get too nosey or else I'll never be able to go out.

Especially with someone I actually like.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Oooohhh, what could you possibly be planning, dear Sakura?**

**Sakura: Can't tell you...ancient ninja secret. if i told you id have to kill you. not really tho. him maybe.**

**Sasuke: who the heck is tori?!**

**Sakura: Don't worry about it.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Comment plz!! No flamez!!! 333**


	5. The Date

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well, I am really appreciating all of the reviews and fans, so I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Please keep reading!!**

**Sakura: Yeah, you don't want to end up illiterate and have a limited vocabulary like the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: See?**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: On with the fanfic!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Against my Will**

Next day

Sakura p.o.v.

Well, so far today we've had two heart attacks, one stroke, three concussions, and a transplant and guess who had to take care of all these conditions? If you guessed me, you're right. The nurses freaked out and were amazed that I even had all the chakra and ability to do all of it. Tori helped me out, which is something I really appreciated, because everybody else was about as useful as Naruto if he were a brain surgeon (ugh, scary thought).

I'm walking down the halls and checking my clipboard. I have about a half an hour until I get off and meet Tori. He works here, too.

"Hey, stranger", I hear a voice say. I look up and smile to see Tori. He has coal black hair and sky blue eyes. He's really cute.

"Hey, you"

"You tell him yet?"

"No, I'll tell him when I go to get ready. He can't stop me"

"Good. See you then"

"See you", I say, waving as I walk away. He's so sweet, it's unbearable. I look back down at the clipboard to see who the next patient is.

"Oh, heck no", I say, seeing the Uchiha's name next on the list. He's due for his check up. I run up to the front desk where Ino-pig is.

"Tell me there is another medic or rookie in this hospital somewhere!!!!"

She looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, sweetheart. All of the other medics are busy and the rest are off"

"What about you?!"

"Tsunade won't let me leave my post. You're gonna have to deal with him yourself. Good luck, sweetums. You're really gonna need it"

I let out a groan and slowly (and I mean slowly) start heading towards the room where the Uchiha is. Suddenly, the loud speaker comes on.

"Haruno, Sakura. To room 129. NOW!!!!" I hear Shishou's voice say. You old……never mind.

'Here goes…something', I think, as I walk into the room to see the smirking, arrogant sack of……relax. Inhale, exhale.

"Sit up, Sasuke", I say. He leans up. I take out the stethoscope and put it on his chest. "Inhale deep and exhale slow". He does as he's asked. Okay, so far, he's normal (or whatever he's supposed to be called). I put it on his back. "Same as before". Still 'normal'. "Okay, now, take off your shirt". He looks at me like I'm crazy, but then, smirks. "Don't even think like that. It's part of your check up"

"Whatever". I should wipe that smug look off his face, but no, I have to be nice…for now. He takes off his shirt and just to startle him, I put the cold stethoscope back on his chest.

"HOLY-!!!!" hehe. That's what you get. Sasuke sends a glare my way, but I laugh still. The look on his face was priceless.

"By the way, this is kinda cold, just so you know"

"No doi, Sherlock"

"And I'm going out tonight"

"Hn. Whatever. Who are you going with anyway?"

"A friend"

"Uh-huh"

Sasuke p.o.v.

I knew it! She does have a boyfriend!!!! I should kill whoever-Wait! Stop! Slow down there, boy. It may just be a friend. Whoa, why the heck should it matter anyway? Besides, I know I look way better. But, what if this guy is like her dream guy-no, shut up, dude. You're way in over your head.

'**No, you're accepting the truth'**

'_Not you again'_

'**Sorry, but this time, I'm here to stay'**

'_Not now, please. I'm at the hospital'_

'**Okay, but I will be back…and we're getting rid of this guy'**

'_And how do we do this?'_

'**We're gonna follow her'**

'_Stalker…alright'_

I'm snapped back when I feel cold hands on my back. I turn and see Sakura with a stern look on her face.

"Uchiha-san, how long have you had this gash in your back?"

Forget the fact she broke a rule, it's the fact that she's looking at it so sternly that is bothering me. She's never been this serious. I think. Wait, does this mean in a way, she cares? No, I think she's just doing her job.

"Hn. A while"

"I'm saying this to you as a professional: you should've gotten this treated when it was first inflicted. It could've gotten infected and caused you greater problems"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Orochimaru"

She's quiet for a minute.

"Hold still for a minute"

I see a green glow and feel her hands slowly dragging across the gash. Her hands are really warm. Wait…what did I just say? Great, now I'm blushing. Thank God she can't see it.

"There. Next time, take better care of yourself"

I put my shirt back on.

"Whatever…thanks" I mumble. She just nods and walks out of the door. Okay, inner-self. You win.

I have fallen for Haruno, Sakura.

Happy now?

'**Quite'**

'You son of a-'

Later that night

Sakura p.o.v.

AAAAHHHH!!!!! Which shirt should I wear?! I like the red one, but the black one is so cute. Okay, I guess I will go with the black skinny jeans with my red and black stud belt, red and black converse, black fishnet gloves, and red skull black shirt. So cute!!! Of course, I need my eyeliner and a bit of red eye shadow. Hm. Aw, heck. I'll just spike my hair as usual. It's cuter that way.

I look in the mirror. I'm so awesome.

"Rock stars ain't got nothing on me", I say. Now, it's time to go. I head down the stairs and see the Uchiha lying on the couch watching TV. As usual.

"Don't tear my house down. See you later"

He waves slightly and I walk out. Once I reach the front of Ichiraku's, I see Tori walking up. He looks uber-cute!!!! He has his hair sweeped over one eye, as usual, a striped black and white hoodie with paint splatter designs, a Gir shirt (from invader zim), black baggy jeans with a chain, white converse, and his lip piercing. He has to take it off at the hospital.

"Somebody looks awfully cute tonight", he says. I smile.

"So does somebody else. Where are we going?"

"Kazunomiya's"

"Yay!!"

Kazunomiya's is the coolest hangout for people like me and Tori. I have friends that work there, too. Tori takes my hand and we head over there.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Tori is a dead man. And why the heck didn't Sakura tell me she was emo? I think she's keeping secrets from me. I don't know why, I just do. And-wait, did he just grab her hand?! Oh, he's so in for it. And where the heck is Kazunomiya's?

'**Follow them and find out, smart one'**

'Shut up. I don't even know why I let you talk me into this'

'**Because, you finally accepted the truth, now follow before we lose them'**

I slowly start following through the crowds, making sure they don't see me. When they finally stop, they're standing in front of what looks like a night club for…well, anybody that's not exactly what society expects. They walk in and I follow. Thank God for no door guards. The place is bumping with 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Tokio Hotel'. Not bad, I must admit. I see them sitting over at the high counter talking. She's laughing at something he said to her and he's just looking at her with a smile. Suddenly, I have this weird feeling in my stomach and the urge to severely hurt this guy. Especially, since now he's holding her hand AGAIN!! I should rip that arm off and beat him with it, but then, they'll know I followed them and I would have to face Sakura's wrath. Ugh, man, she has a temper.

The dj starts speaking and everyone's attention turns to him.

"Alright, dudes and chicks. There aren't many people on the dance floor, so I'm gonna turn on a song that has a very faithful crowd. Get ready for 'Love Addict'!!!!!!!"

Everybody is immediately on the dance floor, including Sakura and Tori. Once the song starts, everybody starts singing.

"HOLD UP, WAIT A MINUTE, PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN IT!!!!!!!!"

And the head banging begins. Hair is flying and people are going crazy. One dude got dizzy, fell over, got back up, and went back to head banging. Nice. The song ends and everyone lets out a scream of approval.

I feel a tug on my arm and look down to see who it is. Some random chick is clenched onto my arm.

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna hang with me?" she says, batting her eyelashes in a creepy way. I shove her off.

"No, now go away"

She pouts and walks off. Wait, where did they go? I look around and see them standing at the pool table, talking. He leans over and whispers something to her that makes her blush and laugh. You little-!!!!! Relax. Count to ten.

10 minutes later

1234, 1235, 1236, 1237, 1238, 1239, 1240……okay. I'm good. I think. I look back over and see they're about to leave. Good. The next time a girl tries to come up to me, I will be forced to say things my mother would come back from the grave just to slap me for.

Sakura p.o.v.

Oh, my God. Tori has got to be the most greatest guy in Konoha. He listens when I have something to say and he knows how to treat a lady. He also doesn't judge people by how they look and doesn't stereotype. Not all emos cut themselves and the next person that tells me otherwise, I will personally put them in the hospital and take care of them *insert evil snicker here*.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, let's go"

We head out and decides to walk me home, which makes me feel more comfortable. There are a lot of weirdoes in Konoha.

"Thanks for taking me out, Tori", I say, once we get to the front door. He shrugs and smiles.

"No problem. We'll have to go out again sometime", he says. He gives me a peck on the cheek and waves as I walk into the house.

Wow……he's so awesome.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Did he just do what I think he did?! Oh, yeah. He's so done for if I ever get a hold of him. She walks in and I'm sitting here on the couch like I was before she left.

"Have you been there the entire time I've been gone?"

I shrug just to make it seem natural.

"Hn"

"Couch potato"

I wait till she goes to her room and change the channel to Spike TV. CSI is on and I need to know how to get away with murder.

Now.

Sakura p.o.v.

I flop down on my bed with a smile. I think I really like Tori. Maybe almost love him, too.

'Maybe. Just maybe', I think.

'**Not too sure, sweetheart. Just because you sealed-'**

'Shut up. I have control over my life now and I'm gonna keep it that way, despite how much you dislike it. I'm happy now. Don't mess it up'

I kick my shoes off and go into the kitchen for a drink. Tomorrow is Naruto and Hinata's party. Naruto invited Tori and he's off work tomorrow, too, so I will be able to see him.

Can it get any better than this? Well, it could've if Naruto hadn't invited teme, but he's still his best friend, so I won't complain. Too much. Well......maybe just a little.

No, the complaining shall never cease until the Uchiha is out of my house.

.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Bwahahahahahahaahaha!!!!!! Take that, Uchiha!!!!**

**Sakura: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: ...hn. He's gonna die anyway.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: No, he's not. I'm the writer here, not you.**

**Sakura: Review and don't let the Uchiha kill my Tori-kun.**

**Sasuke: WAIT, SINCE WHEN WAS HE TORI-'KUN'?!**

**Sakura: No flamez!!!!33333**


	6. Before the Party

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: PARTY PARTY, JOIN US JOIN US, PARTY PARTY, JOIN US JOIN US, PARTY PARTY, JOIN US JOIN US, SHAKE YOUR DAY AWAY!!!!!!**

**Sakura: PARTY PARTY!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: …I'm not even gonna ask.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Good, because we weren't intending on telling you anyway.**

**Sakura: SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan and Masashi-sama does. **

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Now for the famous line………… ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!! Lol**

* * *

**Against my Will**

Next day

Sakura p.o.v

7: 00 am

My alarm screams in my ear for me to wake up, a task I deeply hate. I prefer being asleep rather than having to be awake and deal with reality. Reality sucks butt. I sit up with a yawn and scratch my head. The Uchiha punk isn't awake yet, and I know because the house is quiet. Now, I'm just trying to decide whether or not I want to wake him up. I have to though, because Naruto's party is today. Bless his blonde, pointed little head. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and walk towards the room housing the brat. Ugh, terrible way to start the morning.

"Uch-Sasuke, wake up. We have to go to Naruto's house in a while", I say, shaking his blanketed shoulder. He groans and covers his head with a pillow. I yank it away and shake him again. "Sasuke, wake up NOW. Naruto needs help setting up". He groans again and covers his head with another pillow. "DANG IT, SASUKE!!!!!! IF YOU COVER YOUR HEAD ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SMOTHER YOU WITH THAT PILLOW!!!!!!!" I grab the covers and yank them off of him just to find out he sleeps without a shirt on. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MY EYES!!!! MY DELICATE JADE EYES!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!" Well, to describe this situation for you, he's sitting up shirtless wearing a pair of sweat pants with one eye open and the other eye half-lidded with his hair tussled around in a way that makes him look like he just stuck his finger in a light socket. I can help but to burst out into laughter. This is so un-Sasuke like to me.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU-YOU LOOK-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I almost fall over and use his dresser for balance. He gives me a slight scowl, but it's not working, especially because of his hair.

"Shut up", is all that comes out of his mouth, but even that doesn't work. His voice is still crackled from being half asleep.

"AH-AH-AAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!! O-okay, I'm sorry, it's just…AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"

"Alright, I get it. I look funny in the mornings. I know"

"Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm do-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!"

"Whatever, I'm going to get dressed. What time do we have to see the dobe?"

"Ahahaaa…8:30. He needs some help setting up, because for some unknown reason, he doesn't know how to set up a table or anything right for that matter…ahahaaa!!!!"

"*sigh* I'm going to get dressed real quick"

"Ooookaaaayyyyy!!!!! I will, too", I giggle out, while staggering to my room for clothes. Now, what to wear today? I want to wear something cool today, because I'm going to see Tori-kun today. Yayz!!!!

Sasuke p.o.v.

Ugh, mornings are evil. Especially if that's what I have to wake up to. Honestly, I'd rather wake up to Naruto snoring with morning breath mixed with ramen……okay, that was a lie. I think I'd rather deal with this. I look in my closet and try to find my 'Korn' shirt with my tripps (white lined), black and white arm covers, and spiked wrist band. Maybe I can try to impress- okay, we aren't even going there today. Not today, please.

'Okay, where are my frickin' converse?' I think, getting frustrated at the stupid bag my stuff is in. I find them and take a quick shower before putting them on. Ugh, his party just had to be on a Saturday, didn't it? Right now, I could still be sleeping, but no, that dobe had to throw a party right after I got back.

Oh, well. He's my best friend anyway. I guess.

I walk down stairs and wait for Sakura to finish getting dressed. Since she's a girl, I imagine it's probably gonna be a while.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Oh… I guess not. I look over my shoulder and see her with her hair spiked, Tripp skinny jeans ( the torn ones), an Emily the Strange shirt, Emily the Strange 'love bites' barrettes, eyeliner and red eye shadow, red striped fingerless gloves, converse, an over sized hoodie, and-wait, do I see an eyebrow piercing?

"Mind telling me what you're staring at?" she asks me. Slowly, I turn back around and shake my head.

"It's nothing. Since when did you have your eyebrow pierced?"

"Oh, I figured you'd notice the hole in my eyebrow days ago. I had it done when I turned 14. My mother had one"

"Ah. Where are your parents anyway?" She goes silent and turns towards the door.

"Come on, we have to go. Naruto's waiting for us with Hinata"

As she walks out the door, I look at her. She's hiding something from me. I know it. I grab the door knob and follow after her. Maybe I can get her to spill later, but not now. First thing's first…I have to get her forgiveness and- since when did I care about getting her forgiveness? Oh, wait. Never mind. Don't start this morning, inner conscious.

Inner conscious: *snore*

…lucky.

Sakura p.o.v.

I have to hold in my temper right now. He has no right to talk or ask about my parents at all. I don't care what the circumstance is. He must know abso-freakin-lutely nothing. Uchiha's are nosey as heck and I owe him no explanation.

'you know, if you would've left your emotions alone, you could tell him but instead, you decided to lock-'

'SHUT UP!!!' I scream in my head. She wasn't supposed to get out. I don't know how she did it, but she did and now I have to deal with her. Something snaps in front of my face and I look up to see Uchiha-almighty looking at me.

"What?" I ask. He looks sternly at me.

"You spaced out and almost ran into several people"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about some things" He just lets out a silent noise and we walk up to Naruto's door step.

"Naruto-kun!!! Open up!!! It's us!!!" I say, knocking on the door. I hear some foot steps, a crash, and finally, the door unlocks. He has streamers stuck in his hair and dip stuck on his face. "Naruto-kun, what were you doing?"

"Trying to be productive. Hinata went to the store for some stuff and I was trying to start setting up and, well… yeah, you get it"

Sasuke lets out a sigh, before pulling out the paper from his hair.

"You got something stuck in your hair, by the way"

Naruto pouts.

"Shut up, teme and start helping me set up". I giggle at their antics. For a minute there, it felt like Team 7 again and I wish that feeling would stay, but all good things come to an end. I wrap my arms around both of their necks and walk in with them.

"Come on, you two. If we don't get this done, poor Hinata will have to do it all by her self and we can't have that as much as she puts up with you, Naruto"

He lets out his signature grin before running off and grabbing some supplies. Sasuke leans down to my height.

"How long do you think it'll be till he breaks something else again?" he asks. I think for a minute.

"I'll be nice and give him…10 seconds"

"Wow, I was thinking 5, but okay". I laugh, but then, I stop and realize something. Me and Sasuke just had an actual conversation for once!

"O…M…G… Sasuke, do you realize what you just happened?"

"uh, we guesstimated how long it would take for Naruto to hurt himself again?" I hear a crash and a groan from the kitchen. "You win"

"No, we just had a conversation without arguing"

Sasuke p.o.v.

Wow, I didn't think that was possible. But that's not what I'm thinking about. Since when was Naruto Naruto-kun? That's supposed to be my suffix. She still has her arm draped over my shoulder in a friendly gesture. It's kinda nice just sitting here, hanging with her. Wait, did I just seriously think that?

'Yes, you did. Good boy'

'Go back to bed'

I see her lean her head back behind us and look down.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She just smiles and runs up behind me, then pulls on the chains connected to the back of my pants.

"Hehe, Sasuke has butt chains", she says, yanking them. I shake my head lightly and grab the chain. "Come on. Let's go help Naruto before he breaks something else".

Sakura p.o.v.

Don't be fooled by what you see. I'm still as mad as can be, but I'm trying to forgive that earlier comment about where my parents were. Sometimes I wish he never left in the first place, his family was never killed, and he wasn't so depressed. If he didn't have all of that happen, I never would've sealed- no, I can't tell you. I can't. I can't afford to break now. Not after 3 years. I'm still hanging on strong. I won't break.

20 minutes later

Voila! Finally, it's done. And right before Hinata got back, too. It's gonna be a little while before everyone else gets here. I go into the living room and plop down on the couch with a stretch. I can't stop thinking about when Tori-kun gets here. I really want to see him. When I hang with him, I know he listens when I talk. For some reason, he always knows what to say.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Well, after several packs of streamer, we finally finished the walls. Everything is set up PROPERLY, and we still have a little while before everybody gets here. I turn my head around and see Sakura sitting down on the couch. She looks like she's thinking again. What still bugs me is the fact that she pays more attention to everyone, except me, but it's my fault and I know it. This is what I get for being selfish and not letting go. Killing Itachi didn't make it go away ( but killing Orochimaru did make me feel slightly better. Creepy pedophile). I need to get my mind off of this.

"Oy, dobe. Where'd you put the radio?"

"Over there, next to the table". I go over and put in the Korn CD I brought over. Naruto doesn't have much musical taste (but I must admit, the Weird Al Yankovic is funny…I guess).

I hear a knock at the door and look out the window to see Hinata with a bag. The door clicks as I open it and let her in.

"K-konichiwa, Sasuke-san. G-good to see y-you ag-gain". She still stutters. I thought she would get over that by now, but if she didn't, no one would recognize her I guess.

30 minutes later

Sakura p.o.v.

There's a knock at the door and I see several people gathered up.

Time to deal with the hoominz.

Oh, boy. Save my soul. Please. Kami-sama isn't playing fair today. And when I say not fair, I mean NOT FAIR. Main reason: he invited Lunar, a girl that I don't get along with. We hate each other with a deep, purple passion and I'm ready to implant her ugly face into a wall. It'd be an improvement to be honest with you.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: If you're confused about the time, it's basically our time in Naruto's world. Ninjas need awesome music too.**

**Sakura: LIKE FALLOUT BOY, TOKIO HOTEL, X JAPAN (we love you forever, Hide. Rest in Peace), AND MANY MORE!!!!!**

**Sasuke: *rolls eyes and gets a shoe thrown at his head* OOWW!!!**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: LEAVE ME NICE REVIEWS!!!! NO FLAMEZ!!!!33**


	7. Karaoke and Lunar don't mix

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Thank you guys for the reviews!!!! I love you all!!!**

**Sakura: And now we must commence total party awesomeness. WOO!!!**

**Sasuke: Tch. You're both weird. **

**Sakura: Yeah, well, we don't live in a hole, so neener in your face, butthead. **

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Children, fight nice. And now, the disclaimer if you will, Sakura-Chan.**

**Sakura: SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama and Hinata-chan do.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: and now (say it with me)…ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!! **

Sakura p.o.v.

I get off of the couch and go to the door to let everyone in. So far, there's Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Guy, Anko, Iruka, Temari (the sand siblings decided to join us), Kankuro, Gaara, and a whole bunch of other people. Right when everyone else is inside, I look out the door and am face to face with the one person I cannot stand. Lunar Nakagawa. Let me tell you what she looks like. She's as white as a sheet of paper, her hair is milky black with a red streak, she has piercings ALL OVER HER FACE, and has BAD break outs. Now, let me tell you what she's wearing. She has on a black top that just looks like a strip of black cloth across her no bra wearing, saggy chest (yeah, she's my age and already sags), black pants with random crap on them, and net everywhere. I think this time the cat really did drag this in.

"Sakura", she says, looking at me with a smug look on her face. I roll my eyes.

"Lunar. Are you gonna stand there and let me shut the door in your face or are you gonna walk into the house?" I say. Her face turns red in frustration.

"I will walk in when I feel like it! Do not rush perfection!!"

"Perfection? Where? I wanna see it, because I know it's not you". She raises her hand like she's about to slap me.

Sasuke p.o.v.

After everyone walks in and says hi to me, I look over at the door to see who else is there and I see Sakura standing there. It looks like she's arguing with this really ugly chick. For a while, I watch, but then, the girl raises her hand to Sakura's face and now, I believe, is the time to vent some frustration.

Sakura p.o.v.

Her hand starts to come down towards my face. I think I'm gonna let her slap me so I have a good reason to beat the living #$^ out of her. Lunar's hand is almost to my face, but then, all that hits my face is a gust of wind. I look up to see Sasuke standing there holding her wrist away from me.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I ask him. He gives me a smirk and turns back at her.

"I can't let her touch you or else you would've caught the ugly. Plus the fact, as much as I hate to admit it, I think of you as a friend", he says. Sasuke averts his gaze to Lunar with a glare that even sent a chill down my spine. "You…" he seethes from between clenched teeth," you are not to put your hands anywhere near her, you got that?" She quickly nods her head and goes inside. I go to turn away, but Sasuke taps my shoulder and steps outside. I go out there and he shuts the door for a minute.

"What's wrong?" I ask, lacking care in my voice.

"Why in the world were you gonna let her hit you?" he asks. I shrug.

"I figured it would give me a good reason to beat the crap out of her. Tsunade-shishou said that if I got into one more fight with her, unless she provoked it, I would be suspended from work for a month"

"How would that be a bad thing?"

"When people are putting their lives in your hands, that is the most scariest thing, the most scariest feeling in the pit of your stomach, you could ever experience". It goes silent for a minute and he nods.

"Alright, but you had better not let anybody put their hands on you again"

"Wait a minute, since when did you care?"

"Well, you and Naruto are all I have. Until my hearing tomorrow to see what else I'm gonna have to deal with, I might as well make amends"

I raise my eyebrows in shock. That has got to be the most meaningful thing he's said since he's been here.

"Okay then, sorry to break the hallmark moment, but I think it's time we went back inside". We hear a loud crash inside and it's followed by Naruto's voice. Oh, crap.

1 hour later

Okay, I think Ino just got sick; because she ran into the bathroom like there was no tomorrow. Once again, there's a knock at the door and I open it. I'm greeted by a mess of black hair with blue eyes.

"AAAHHH!!! TORI-KUN!!!!!!!" I jump up and death glomp him, "it's about time you got here"

"Sorry I'm late. There was this old lady and-"

"Don't even try it, you sound like Kakashi now"

"Okay, you win. I was fashionably late"

"Now, you just sound gay"

"I wanted to impress you with my threads"

"That's understandable"

We walk over to everybody else and the song 'Never too Late' by Three Days Grace comes on. I look at the floor for a minute and he pats my back. This song brings back bad memories. BAD memories.

"It's okay, Saku-chan. That happened a long time ago", he says, giving me a hug. Nobody else knows what was wrong, but him. He was always there. I take in a deep breath and hug him back.

"Thanks, Tori-kun"

Sasuke p.o.v.

After the whole scene with that funny looking chick, I see Sakura standing over with Tori. I hear Three Days Grace come on and Sakura's head bows down. Tori's arm goes around her shoulders and she hugs him back. That same feeling gets into the pit of my stomach. I have to turn away just to keep from wanting to kill him while he sleeps. But I have to wonder what's wrong. She was fine a minute ago and now, she's all depressed. A hand taps on my shoulder and I turn to see Naruto with a grin on his face.

"What, dobe?" I say. His grin gets bigger.

"You like her, don't you?" he says.

"What are you talking about?" Yeah, I know I'm in denial, but I am not telling the Big Mouth of Konoha that or else my reputation as an Uchiha is butchered.

"Whatever, teme. I know you do". I just glare at him and wait till he walks away to just admit to myself that I do.

Sakura p.o.v.

Everyone is minding their own business, until Naruto turns on the karaoke machine. All of a sudden, shouts of 'me first' and 'no, me first' are heard from all over the room. Naruto taps his chin as he looks over everyone's head and then, he gets that look on his face. He jumps down from the mini-stage and starts walking through the crowd and then. Stops. In. front. Of. Me.

"Sakura, YOU go first", he says, cramming the microphone in my face.

"Ahahahaaaa…no", I say. I don't know how it happened, but several people tossed me on stage and I landed right on my butt.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan wanted to hear you sing the song", Naruto says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me". The song starts playing and I take a deep breath.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Sasuke p.o.v.

…you ever get that guilty feeling in your gut when you know you've done something wrong, but you have too much pride to admit it? Yea, that's what I'm feeling right about now. Times like these, you know you've messed up. She goes to get down and Tori picks her up and sets her down and now, I'm burning with jealousy, but that ends when everyone hears someone say, "Tch. I could do so much better than that ugly cotton candy head any day". We all turn around and see the voice came from that one chick that was gonna hit Sakura. Very calmly, she walks over to her and gives her the microphone.

"Well then, let's see it". It's quiet…

"F-fine then, you will", she says. The song starts and honestly, everyone wishes it didn't.

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
Everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
Everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
Always yours

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
Everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party.

You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
Always yours  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
Always yours

Come on Barbie, let?s go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
Everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
Everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh... uu-oooh...

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we've just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.?

Sakura p.o.v.

What. The. Crap. Was. That?

Everyone else's p.o.v.

What. The. Crap. Was. She. Invited. For?


	8. Broken windows andLAUGHING UCHIHAS!

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Hello once again, my lovely fans… I have a surprise for you all. Sakura-chan, please tell them how they could find out about it.**

**Sakura: Gladly. Well, all you have to do is read her profile. It's as simple as that. Read it and tell us what you want. That's all you have to do. And just so you know, SakuraHarunoInsanity isn't really a yaoi fan, so no weird ideas like that. **

**Sasuke: You don't have to. They just want you to.**

**Sakura: *walks up behind him with a sharp object* no, you have to if you want to keep the Uchiha alive.**

**Sasuke: Ah! You broke a rule!! I told you that you have to call me by my first name! Pinky! And you're trying to inflict bodily harm on me! Haha!!!**

**Sakura: THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT WITH THE RULES!!! And SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto. Masashi-sama and Hinata-chan do.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Review to save the Uchiha. And as the famous line goes…ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!! **

* * *

**Against my Will**

Sakura p.o.v.

That was absolutely terrible. Above anything I've ever heard in my life. That was the worst of all. She has a weird look on her face like she knew she was terrible, but she was playing it off like she was good. Everyone looks like they're gonna be sick and Ino actually got sick. She's in the bathroom. There is an occasional twitch in the room here and there, but other than that, its silence. Pure, unbearable silence. Lunar jumps off the mini stage and come towards me to hand me the microphone.

"The only reason everyone is quiet is because they're amazed", she says. I shake my head.

"No, that was terrible. A thousand violins being played by monkeys sound better than what you just bestowed upon us. And I mean that", I say. Her jaw hits the floor and she looks over at Sasuke, who was suddenly standing by me. This crazy look suddenly washes over her face and she goes up to him, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Your friend here may disagree with you. After all, I am the most wanted girl in all of Konoha and I know it. You're all such liars when you say you don't like me. Especially, you", she says, batting her almost nonexistent eyelashes at him. I laugh at his misfortune, before he pushes her off of him. She lets out a scoff of dissatisfaction.

"You were saying?" I say to her. The next thing I know, her hand comes across my face. It doesn't hurt, but the fact that she just hit me sealed her fate.

"BE QUIET, YOU!!!"

My head slowly creaks towards her, my eyes turned to mere slits of green.

"You know, I was gonna attempt to be nice to you this one time for the sake of Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tsunade-shishou…but you just made the biggest mistake of your life", and with that, I draw back as far as possible and hit her right in the middle of her face, sending her crashing into a wall. When she stops, I pick her up and body slam her into the floor, then toss her up and spin kick her out of the window. Everyone gathers around the window, looking at her and checking to see if she's still breathing.

"Sh-she is still alive…right, Sakura?" Sasuke asks. I nod.

"She's alive. Just out cold. Put her against the front door with a cup in her hand. She'll think she got drunk". I flex my hand a bit. Naruto turns to me.

"*blink blink*……anyway, BACK TO THE PARTY!!!" he cheers. The rest of the partygoers join in his cheer and get back to the karaoke machine. "We'll get the window fixed later". For some odd reason, someone already had the window fixed within the next 20 minutes and nobody else knew it. I see Naruto bouncing around with the mic before going towards Sasuke.

"NO WAY IN HECK, YOU DOBE!!!!!"

…oh, boy.

Sasuke p.o.v.

"No, no, no, and no. I am not going up there. You can forget it", I say to my blond haired dunce of a best friend. He starts jumping around even more than he was a minute age.

"You gotta, teme!! You need to have some fun. And besides, if you don't, Sakura is gonna think you have no sense of fun having!!!!" he whines. I stop for a minute. I know it's probably a trick, but I still don't have much of a choice. I need to get her attention, especially since she's now basing all of her attention around her precious 'Tori-kun'. I snatch the microphone.

"Fine". His face breaks out in a big grin. I jump up on the stage. "Everyone shut up and listen", I say, before starting.

When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out

Scream your heart out

Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your

After I finish, my ears are filled with the sound of screams and cheers. I look at Sakura and see the shocked look on her face.

Sakura p.o.v.

Oh, this is war. I am the artist/singer of Konoha (next to Sai). I go up to him and raise an eyebrow.

"This is war, Sasuke. Me and you. Sing off. Now. And you are not allowed to back down", I say. He lets out a small smirk. The rest of the people in the room start in on their murmurs of 'ooh' and 'you think he's gonna accept it?'. A smirk comes across his face.

"Alright"

Sasuke p.o.v.

Now, things are getting interesting. I see her jump up there and start her song while the crowd starts in on cheering. She sends a glance my way and prepares to start.

Sakura p.o.v.

2009

Ladies, I think it's time we switch rolls

S-A-K-U-R-A, Come On...

Pull up your pants, just like him  
Take out the trash, just like him  
getting your cash like him, fast like him  
girl u wanna act like he did  
I'm talking bout, security codes on everything  
on vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
a foreign account and another one he don't know about  
[Hook]  
Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that  
Tell you I love you, but when you call, I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me, like where you be at  
Cuz I'm out, 4 in the morning on the car rolling doing my own thing

What If I Had A Thing On The Side  
Made You Cry  
Would The Rules Change Up Or Would They Still Apply  
If I, Played You Like A Toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act Like A Boy

Girl go ahead and be just like him  
Go run the streets like him  
Go home missin sleep like em, Creep like em  
Front wit ur friends, Act hard when u with them like him  
Keep a straight face when you tell a lie  
Always keep an air tight alibi  
Keep it hid in the dark  
What he don't know won't break his heart

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that  
Tell you I love you, but when you call, I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me, like where you be at  
Cuz I'm out, 4 in the morning on the car rolling doing my own thing

What If I Had A Thing On The Side  
Made You Cry  
Would The Rules Change Up Or Would They Still Apply  
If I, Played You Like A Toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act Like A Boy

Can't be getting mad, but u mad, can't handle that [x4]

If I was always gone  
Hit the sun getting home (Would you like that?)  
I told u I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true  
If I act like u  
Walked a mile off in ur shoes (Would you like that?)  
Messing with ur head again  
Dose of your own medicine

Can't be getting mad, but u mad, can't handle that [x4]

R-A go, here's the clutch...

If I paged u (would you like that?)  
Had friends (would you like that?)  
With a car (would you like that?)  
Heck Nah, You wouldn't like that, No!

What If I? If I, played You Like A Toy,  
Sometimes I wish I would act Like A Boy

Can't handle that...

I look over at him and let out a smirk. He jumps up on the stage after I leave it, still with that annoying smirk on his face that I wish I could just wipe off with one hit. Just one. Naruto becomes our announcer for our singing war.

"And next up is…Uchiha Sasuke!!!"

I see him roll his eyes and he starts.

Sasuke p.o.v.

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Suddenly, my ears are filled with the screams of newly found fangirls. I know for a fact that Sakura is seething, because I saw her cds spread around her computer desk and in the pile was a My Chemical Romance cd.

"Oooohhh, and Sasuke leaves the stage with our ears ringing to the sound of MCR!!!!" Naruto says." Will sakura respond to that heavy blow, or will she back down?"

Her shoulder pushes mine as she walks by, her eyes set in slits now. Kid gloves are off now. Naruto passes her the mic.

Sakura p.o.v.

It is SO on now. If he's gonna start in on MCR, then I'm gonna start in on something even better (though I don't know how to really). The music starts.

Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a *beep* if I cut my arms bleeding  
this is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort,  
suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a *beep* if I cut my arms bleeding  
do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying

Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort  
suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a *beep* if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I cant go on living this way  
cant go on, living this way, nothings all……… right!

I finish and the room fills with even louder screams then what the Uchiha punk got. I take a bow, proud of my accomplishment. The Uchiha bounces onto the stage and Naruto stands between us (thankfully).

"Okay, now it's time to decide. It you liked the Uchiha, " he says, "scream as loud as possible". He raises Uchiha's hand and the room screams like a crowd of high school fangirls (probably because they were). Naruto nods. "Alright, alright. If you liked Sakura-chan, then scream it out loud!" (thank you Tokio Hotel). As soon as my arm goes up, everyone opens their mouths and the house shakes because of all the screams. "Than, by audience vote, the winner is SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

I look at the Uchiha with a smirk and he rolls his eyes, but seems humoured. Good for him. NOT. Tori-kun comes over and helps my off the stage, giving me a hug when my feet hit the floor.

"You did awesome", he says, his voice slightly muffled by my hair in his face.

"Thank you! That was soo fun!" I glomp him and he twirls me around. He's so much fun to be around.

"I heard you sing Last Resort. Trying to find a little humor from your past situation?" he murmurs loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah. Trying to at least"

"Well, you're doing good". He ruffles my hair as he pulls away. I just let out a smile. He's so sweet.

Sasuke p.o.v.

I see Sakura and her precious 'Tori-kun' talking while he's hugging her and spinning her around. The metallic taste in my mouth tells me I bit through my tongue, but I just swallow the blood and jump off stage. Naruto runs up and leans an arm on my shoulder.

"Having fun yet?" he asks. I just look at him. "Ooops, my bad. The mighty Uchiha, Sasuke is too important to have fun", he says.

"Tch. Whatever"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound kinda like Bill Kaulitz?". I decide to have my own fun and play dumb. My eyebrows rise.

"Who?" . His hand goes to the side of his face and his mouth is agape.

"What?! You mean you've never heard of Tokio Hotel?! AAAHHH!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!"

"I was kidding, Naruto. Of course I've heard of Tokio Hotel. And no, I was not informed of the fact that I sound like Bill"

"Oh, well, you are now!!" and he runs off to look for Hinata. Maybe we should've gotten him on medication before I left. I look all around me, at the people I left behind. Yeah, true enough, I got my revenge, but I have to ask myself…was it really all that sweet? To be honest, no, it wasn't. But my pride won't let anybody know that. As far as they know, it was the best thing in my life. Leaving them behind, becoming a power hungry psycho, teaming with a bunch of crazies, and killing Itachi was the highlight of my life.

Wow……

I must be a really good liar.

Really good.

8:00 at night, after the party

Sakura p.o.v.

That. Party. Was. AWESOME!!!! Hinata-chan blushed like crazy when Naruto jumped up on the table (sober) and screamed out loud his undying love for her. She fainted afterwards. Poor girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan", Tori-kun says, giving me a hug. He gives me a peck on the cheek, too, before leaving. I guess the bright red blush on my face was obvious, because I heard a snicker behind me and turned to see Ino.

"What?" I say. Her face lights up with a huge grin.

"You like him, don't you?". I go silent for a minute before answering the obvious question.

"Gee, Ino, is it really all that obvious?" I say, my voice coated in big helpings of sarcasm lightly sprinkled in the 'no duh Sherlock' tone of voice.

"Whatever. Good luck. Me and Shika-kun are going home. See you, forehead"

"Yeah, bye, piggy princess"

Sasuke walks up next to me and Naruto waves at us from the door with Hinata-chan in tow.

"Bye, you two!!!! No killing each other and fight nice!!!" he shouts. Hinata-chan waves.

"B-bye, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san"

"Bye!" I say, waving back. Sasuke waves slightly.

"See ya"

We start walking away in silence, before Uchiha decides to speak first.

"You got a pretty good set of vocal cords", he says, not making eye contact. I have to do a double take and my eyes grow wide. He turns and raises an eyebrow.

"…what? Didn't think I was capable of paying a compliment?"

"I can't answer you"

"Why?"

"If I did, I'd be breaking a rule". He catches on to what I mean and smirks.

"You can get away with it this time"

"No. No, I didn't. Really, truly, and honestly had no idea such a thing was possible by any means. I thought you would be dead before you ever did that. I think, or at least thought, the deepest, darkest pits of Hades would freeze over before-"

"Okay, I get the point. It was unexpected. Geez, I give you an inch and you take a mile", he says, but he stills smirks at my antics.

"You'd do the same and you know it", I say.

"……yeah, I guess I would", he says.

"Well, at least you admit it. I give you credit for that"

"Give credit where credit is do"

"…ooooookay then". We walk past an alley towards the house and something catches my eye. It was some drunken dude, sitting there with a bottle in his hand, speaking incoherently. He wasn't poor by any means, just completely plastered. "Uh, okay. That was random"

"Yea, lets go", Uchiha says. We walk no more than two inches and all of a sudden we here loud, terrible singing. Both of our heads turn and we see the guy dancing in the middle of the street, singing 'best friend' by Toy Box. That has got to be the gayest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

"…lets go before he gets us to join in", I say.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Did I seriously just give her a compliment? I was stating a fact and apparently, the apocalypse is now upon us because of it. She pulls out the keys and opens the door to the house. We both go into our rooms to put our stuff up and get comfortable. I don't know how she's comfortable in this house. Its freezing cold, but you know, since I'm me, I won't admit that. I'll just act cool, as I usually do and everyone else will call it arrogance.

"Hungry?" she asks me while heading down stairs. I nod.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay. I'm ordering pizza, because I don't feel like cooking"

"Cool", I say with a bored tone. She rolls her eyes and makes the call. My curiosity leads me to the DVD shelf in the living room next to the book shelf. Obviously, she has an ocd streak. Everything is classified by genre, name, and date released.

'Hm. Who woulda guessed? She's a total neat freak'

'**Well, someone in the group has to keep their life in order. The room you had in Orochimaru's hideout was a total pig sty'**

'Shut up. Like I actually had time to clean anyway. Not my fault the maids were too busy ogling at me than doing there jobs'

'**Whatever. Hey! There's Jeff Dunham!! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?! Can we watch it?!'**

'FINE!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!! GEEZ!'

"Hey, Sakura. Is it cool if we watch this when the pizza gets here?"

"Yeah. They'll be here in a few minutes", she says. She sounds very bored. Normally, no one is bored in the presence of an Uchiha. If we were still 12 years old, she would be ecstatic, and as much as I hate to admit it to myself, I kinda miss those days. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when there's a knock at the door. "I got it", Sakura says. The stupid delivery guy is flirting with her!

"No need to tip me with money. All I would like is your number, Ms. Sakura, and I'll be on my way", he says.

"No, thanks, Genza. Just take the 5 bucks and go", she says. Great. It's a fanboy of hers. I walk up behind her and stare down at him.

"Come on, Sakura. One date, please. You know you want to", he presses on. Now, I'm getting irritated.

"Did you not hear her?" I growl. "She said no. Now, leave" and with that, I slam the door in his face before he retorts. That earned me a glare from Sakura.

"Was that really necessary? He was just a poor fanboy"

"He was bugging me with his voice"

"Whatever. Put the movie in and we'll eat in here"

"Okay". I put the movie in and grab the remote for it.

"Careful walking around the entertainment center. The chains on my Tripps normally get caught on the doors and yours might too"

I nod and sit down on the couch next to her. When she realizes what movie is, her eyebrow raises.

"…what?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just never suspected a person like you would watch Jeff Dunham. It was a surprise"

"Well, believe it or not, I have a sense of humor. It just takes a lot to bring it out"

Sakura p.o.v.

SASUKE UCHIHA IS A JEFF DUNHAM FAN???!!! WHOA!!!!

I never thought I would live to see the day. I just shake my head and start the movie.

20 minutes later

"If you choke a smurf, what color does it turn, what color does it turn?" Jeff says. Walter turns from side to side a few times.

"Choke a smurf?" he says.

"Yeah"

"…Is that what they're calling it these days?"

I let out a laugh, but then, something beside me is shaking. I turn and see Sasuke with his head turned and his hand over his mouth. There is a muffled sound coming from him. I push his arm.

"Uh, Sasuke? Are you, like, okay?"

"*snicker* I'm –I'm f-fine". Walter continues to talk, Jeff continues to act dumb, and Sasuke continues to shake, until the most unexpected thing happens.

He busts out laughing. THE Uchiha Sasuke. Is laughing. Like crazy.

The chains on his pants rattle while he holds his stomach as he laughs like there's no tomorrow. When he manages to calm down, he just has a smile on his face. He catches my wide-eyed gaze and just looks at me, still smiling. Which scares me.

"What?" he says.

"Y-you laughed"

"Yeah, and?"

"Y-you never laugh. And now, you're smiling". I put a hand on his forehead to check if he's sick. "Are you okay? Are you dizzy? What's my name? Do you feel queasy?". He rolls his eyes and resumes his stoic face.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it, please", he says, taking my hand off his forehead. My jaw hits the floor.

"YOU'RE IN A GOOD MOOD???!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS PLACE??!!"

He rolls his eyes and just continues to watch the movie. I am honestly scared. I have to live with him for three years.

Save my soul.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well, that was certainly interesting.**

**Sakura: *hiding in corner* h-he laughed. Th-that's not g-good. That-that……*shudder***

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: *patting her back* it'll be okay, I promise. He'll go back to being a douche bag soon enough.**

**Sasuke: whatever. Review to make them be quiet. **


	9. I'm selfish

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but wow. That was scary, wasn't it?**

**Sakura: *still rocking back and forth in a corner* h-he…and then…it…th-the…*shiver***

**Sasuke: You seriously can't be that scared…*secretly knows it in the back of his mind***

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: No…that was really that scary…we have every right to be scared. **

**Sasuke: Tch. Whatever. **

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well, since poor Sakura-chan is still sitting in the corner, scared for her life, I will do the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. Masashi-sama and Hinata-chan do. Now, say it with me…ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!**

**Sakura: *whimper* get it away!!!!! *hiding from Sasuke* **

_**Re-cap**_

* * *

"_Choke a smurf?" he says._

"_Yeah"_

"…_Is that what they're calling it these days?"_

_I let out a laugh, but then, something beside me is shaking. I turn and see Sasuke with his head turned and his hand over his mouth. There is a muffled sound coming from him. I push his arm. _

"_Uh, Sasuke? Are you, like, okay?" _

"_*snicker* I'm –I'm f-fine". Walter continues to talk, Jeff continues to act dumb, and Sasuke continues to shake, until the most unexpected thing happens. _

_He busts out laughing. THE Uchiha Sasuke. Is laughing. Like crazy._

_The chains on his pants rattle while he holds his stomach as he laughs like there's no tomorrow. When he manages to calm down, he just has a smile on his face. He catches my wide-eyed gaze and just looks at me, still smiling. Which scares me._

"_What?" he says._

"_Y-you laughed"_

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_Y-you never laugh. And now, you're smiling". I put a hand on his forehead to check if he's sick. "Are you okay? Are you dizzy? What's my name? Do you feel queasy?" He rolls his eyes and resumes his stoic face._

"_Sakura, I'm fine. I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it, please", he says, taking my hand off his forehead. My jaw hits the floor. _

"_YOU'RE IN A GOOD MOOD???!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS PLACE??!!"_

_He rolls his eyes and just continues to watch the movie. I am honestly scared. I have to live with him for three years. _

_Save my soul._

* * *

Sakura p.o.v.

We're still sitting here, watching the movie and everything is normal. Except for the fact I'm fearing for my life, because I've just found out that the great Uchiha Sasuke is capable of laughter. Discomfort is floating all over the room (or at least all around me) and I think he's starting to sense it. Or he might have seen me staring at him with a scared look on my face. He lets out a deep sigh.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Sakura?" he says, turning towards me. I nod my head.

"Uh huh. And I have to be in the same house as you for three years"

"Well, think about it this way. At least you're not a fangirl anymore". I let out a sigh.

"True. That was a weight off my shoulders"

"Yeah. Which reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you this. How did you manage to get over me? All the other fangirls are still trying to eat me alive"

"Why? Sad that you lost your number one fangirl?" I joke. He rolls his eyes.

"No, it was just a question"

"Well…I just busied myself in other stuff and pretty soon, I was just over you. One time, I actually forgot who you were, until Naruto told me", I say. Sadly, that wasn't the truth about why I don't feel for him anymore, but no one can know how I really got over him. If anybody found out, I would be in some serious trouble. It's sad, in a way, the method that I used to forget about my stupid crush on him. But it was for the best and I'm happy. The part about forgetting who he was, though, was true. But I'm over him anyway.

'**That's what you've made yourself think, sweetums'**

'_Shut up and stop ruining my good mood'_

"You still hate my guts, don't you?" he asks in a bored tone.

"Oh, yeah. If hatred were a weapon, you'da been dead a long time ago"

"I see. It's gonna take a while to get you to forgive me, isn't it?"

"Yup"

"What will happen when you do?"

"Why are you caring about my forgiveness and what I think? Shouldn't you be worrying about…I don't know…drowning a sack of puppies? Stabbing someone in the head to relieve anger? Something violent like that?"

"No. Because everyone else has forgiven me, and whether you like it or not, we were part of the same team. Like I said, I'm trying to make amends with people. We can die at any given moment on this earth and I'd like to be able to leave it without too many haters. And yes, I am fully aware of how corny that sounded, so don't mention it"

"Whatever", I mumble. I don't believe him.

"You don't believe me, do you?". did he just read my freaking mind?

"Would it really matter if I did?" I say, still looking at the TV. The answer he gives me makes me almost choke on my pizza.

"Yes"

"*cough, cough, hack, choke* YOU ARE NOT UCHIHA SASUKE!!! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY AN IMPOSTER!!!! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT MY OPINION WOULD MATTER TO HIM, BECAUSE HE WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT BEATING UP NARUTO AND TRYING TO KILL I-", but I'm stopped when his hand goes over my mouth. I yank his sleeved hand off of my mouth. "Who the crap are you, for real?" I ask. He pauses the movie and turns around to face me.

"You honestly don't believe anything I say, do you?"

"To be completely honest with you, no. Not at all". He runs his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner and takes a deep breath.

Sasuke p.o.v.

She really doesn't believe me. At all. This is what I get for abandoning them. And her. I really lost that much of her trust.

"Look, Naruto, Kakashi, and you are the main people that mean close to anything to me. I'm still not sure about Sai though, but you guys do. Believe me if you want to, you guys do. It would really suck if I just dropped dead and one of you guys didn't bother to show up to my funeral, much less, spit on my grave. You guys are all I have left now. Yes, I got my revenge, and you know what? As much as I hate to admit it, you were right, it didn't make me happy. Coming back here made me happy. I wanted to come back and see you guys again. I want to stay here and be able to be a part of Team seven again. You can hate it all you want, I just wanted to be back", I say. I blink a few times before realizing what I just said. Dang. For the most part, I didn't admit how I REALLY feel about her, or else I would be in for some serious rejection.

"I see", she says, not much emotion in her voice. Why? Why does it hurt so much to hear her say she doesn't care? Why does it hurt when I see her with other guys at her side? Why does it hurt when I see her in Tori's arms and not mine? Why does it hurt when she doesn't say 'Sasuke-kun' anymore? I wipe my face with my hands and look up at her. Such an emotionless face. Just like the one I've been looking at her with for years. "Well, do as you wish, Sasuke. I honestly don't have much to say about this"

"*sigh* what exactly do you feel towards me anymore anyway?" I ask. She thinks for a minute, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Hate, rage, the mad urge to choke the life out of you, and the strong feeling to just stay as far away from you as possible"

"…can we at least be friends?" I ask, trying to at least be of **some **importance to her.

"I guess so". I feel a slight wave of relief go through my stomach. I look at her and smirk. "What?" she says.

"Do you have any idea how many rules you broke?"

"OH, GIMME A BREAK!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET UP TONIGHT AND YOU WANTED MY HONEST OPINION!!!!" I let out a small laugh. She still has that rambunctious side to her.

"Tell you what, I'll let it go this time, but if I do, you have to…" I tap my finger on my chin and look at her, seeing the freaked out expression on her face.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to…you know what? I'll tell you later". Her eyes go wide, but she just shakes her head. I laugh at her. It feels good to be able to laugh again.

"Hey, Sasuke", I hear her say," Since when did you get so talkative?"

"I dunno. It just…happened. I really can't explain it"

"Ah, I see"

No, she doesn't. Chances are that she doesn't care and doesn't want to talk about it. But I can't help having the feeling that she's hiding something from me. Something big. Then again, it could just be me and I could be paranoid, but I highly doubt that. She looks at the clock and turns back to the TV.

"Waiting on something important?" I ask her. She just shrugs.

"I have work tomorrow and you have to go see the elders"

"Yeah, I do. How bad do you think it's gonna be?"

"Shouldn't be too bad. You're already stuck in a house with me for three years instead of two, so I highly doubt there's much more they can do"

"Probably. Do you think they would let me live a normal life after words if I'm a good boy?"

"Depends on how long you can bare the whole 'good boy' act before you finally snapped"

Sakura p.o.v.

GOOD BOY MY $$!!!!! There's a better chance of Hell freezing over than that ever happening! I flick my pink hair behind my shoulder and adjust in my seat, looking at the screen. Suddenly, a lock of my hair is grabbed and I turn to see him fiddling with it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He just sternly looks at it and then, asks.

"Did you ever grow your hair out again?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Why did you cut it?". I shift in my seat slightly. Maybe I should or maybe I shouldn't tell him. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just plain curiosity". Smirking, I turn to him.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"Come with me to work Wednesday and I'll show you"

Sasuke p.o.v.

…should I be worried in anyway possible? Yes or no? Whatever, I'll find out later. I don't feel like having to go through another long explanation of our lives. Heck, today I've said the most out of my entire life. That should be enough for one night.

But I'm still gonna find out what she's hiding from me. I just wish I knew what to ask to find out. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Now, I'm just gonna sit here and watch the movie until I have to sleep. If I actually sleep. Sleeping wasn't always a very common thing back in the hideout.

1 hour later

The movie ends and I stretch my stiff arms, just to hear the joints pop and crack. I pop my neck and yawn. The pressure next to me on the couch leaves and I see Sakura get up to put the movie and pizza up.

"Oh, crap!" I hear her say, while she rushes upstairs. Slowly, I follow her and see her turn into the computer room. She quickly logs on and checks her e-mail. Her face turns a few different shades of red I didn't even know existed before she starts frantically typing. A few giggles and squeals tells me it's from 'Tori-kun'.

'_Ugh. What's that guy have that I don't?'_

'**Oh, I don't know, maybe its something called manners and decency'**

'_Dang it!! You stay out of this!!!'_

'**I'm you. How can I stay out of this when we're the same person?'**

'…_you know what? Just shut up'_

'**Whatever you say, dude. Just don't let the jealousy overflow or else something you're gonna regret is gonna happen'**

'_WHATEVER JUST GO AWAY!!!!'_

I lean against the wall by the doorway and squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. This 'Tori' guy. He's going down. Six feet down if it comes to it.

Sakura p.o.v.

AAAHHH!!!! Tori-kun messaged me back!!! YAY!!!! I read over it to see what he said.

_To:DeadlyBladesofSakura_

_From:TwistedintheBrain_

_Subject:the party_

_hey sakura-chan it was great seeing you at the party. after work tomorrow we should hang out for a while. i have to go on a three month mission the day after tomorrow and i meant to tell you at the party but i didnt want to ruin your mood. we can hang wherever you want to just as long as i see you. as long as youre the last person i see before leaving then im good. i know that sounded a bit…corny but its true. i'll see you then._

_Tori-kun_

I let out a smile. I can't believe it. I'm the last person he wants to see. My chest flutters a little at the thought of what he said. My fingers fly across the keyboard as I respond to his message.

_To:TwistedintheBrain_

_From: DeadlyBladesofSakura_

_Subject:Re:the party_

_it was great seeing you too. ugh i cant believe i wont see you for three months!! thats too long!!! you will be coming back alive right? plz tell me you are or else i may hurt my shishou. i think its really nice that i'm the last person you want to see. if i didnt have any self control i'd probably cry lol. i'll see you too. _

_Sakura-chan _

I hit send and lean back in the chair. Tsunade-shishou just had to pick him, didn't she? Of all the shinobi she could've picked, he had to be on the list. That's just depressing, but I'll live. As long as he comes back alive, I'm happy. Something hits the wall outside the door, so I get up to see what it was. My head pokes out of the door and I see the Uchiha leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and a fisted hand buried to his side.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I ask. Onyx eyes fly open and meet my jade ones.

"Uh, nothing. I-I just have a headache and my arm fell to my side", he says, quickly. He goes to walk away, but I grab his sleeve and pull him back a little.

Sasuke p.o.v.

I go to walk away, but I feel a tug on my sleeve and look back to see her staring straight at me…why does she have to be so freakin innocent and cute?

"Are you sure its just a headache? You were fine a minute ago", she asks. I just nod.

"Yeah, it just hit me like a brick wall. I'm going to bed, so see you tomorrow", I mumble. I feel her let go of my shirt and head up to my room to think. Why do I feel so confused? This has never happened to me before, so why should it be happening now? What is it with her presence that makes me feel relieved like I've been holding in this deep breath and can only let it go when she's near me? I know I like her, but I think this is more than simply a slight crush. Can I really be……in love? I run my hands through my raven black hair as the door shuts behind me. This is gonna take a lot of thought.

I shake my head and take a deep breath to calm my already shot nerves, as I pull my shirt over my head and toss it in the corner next to the dresser. The air from the fan hits my back, making me shiver slightly and my thoughts turn to my check up at the hospital and Sakura's warm hands on the old wound. I'm so frustrated, the only other things I take off is my sleeve and wristband before I go face first into my bed. The chains on my pants make a chiming noise as they fall to my sides, making me think about the melodic laughter that would come from Sakura's lips when she laughed. As much as I miss that sound, I don't hear it anymore and if I do hear her laugh, it's not the same. Nothings the same anymore. Nothing will be the same anymore, will it? And all of it is because I'm such a selfish fool. I'm selfish for caring more about killing than about the new family I had. I'm selfish for putting up with a freak and his assistant for almost three years, knowing he would've taken my body, instead of staying with the only people that cared about more than my popularity or looks. I'm selfish for trying to kill my best friend that's like my brother just so I could kill my real brother. I'm selfish for ignoring the only girl that didn't just like me because of my looks, but wanted to get rid of the gaping hole of darkness and hate in my heart, even if it was only a little bit. I'm selfish for leaving her on a cold stone bench, knocked out in the middle of the night by herself just to obtain something I could've gotten in the village. And now, I'm more selfish than I ever have been all these years. I'm selfish now, because…

I want her to love only me, even though I know I've already lost her to somebody that treats her the way she should've been treated a long time ago. I'm losing the only person that loved me and there's almost nothing I can do about it.

Nothing. And the only thing I can do so she won't hate me anymore than she does, is sit back and let her be happy.

Even if it's not with me.

Sakura p.o.v.

Well, he's starting to act a bit…strange. But he said it was a headache, so I'll go along with it. My back pops as I stretch out while heading towards my room. A click noise echoes in the hall when the door opens and shuts and after that, pure silence. So quiet, it's screaming. Yes, screaming silence. I like the sound of it. Shuffling noises interrupt the silence when I start changing into my baggy 'Emily the Strange' sleep pants and black shirt. Pulling my blanket over me, I let out a yawn when the comfortable warmth sets into my cold skin. My thoughts go to Tori-kun and the mission he's going on. I don't want him to go. I care so much about him, it hurts on the inside. Maybe that's unhealthy, but at the present moment, I don't care. I just want him to stay here with me, so I know he's okay. He knows me just as much as Naruto does. He knows things about me even shishou doesn't know. For now, I just need my sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow at the hospital.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Sounds like Uchiha is a bit annoyed.**

**Sakura:……*still in corner twitching*…**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well, I guess it's time for that visit to therapy. REVIEW TO HELP POOR SAKURA OUT OF HER PARANOIA!!!! **


	10. Mercy on Me

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: what's up my loyal readers? Sorry I haven't updated in so long but school and testing is taking up most of my time. But have no fear for I have returned!!!!! XD yay me!!! **

**Sakura: and I have finally gotten through the therapy session!!!! Oh, and SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto or any other songs used in this fanfic.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: yes yes! Now that I'm back, I must say the famous line as I have so many times before!!! ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

_Re-cap_

_I go to walk away, but I feel a tug on my sleeve and look back to see her staring straight at me…why does she have to be so freakin innocent and cute?_

"_Are you sure its just a headache? You were fine a minute ago", she asks. I just nod._

"_Yeah, it just hit me like a brick wall. I'm going to bed, so see you tomorrow", I mumble. I feel her let go of my shirt and head up to my room to think. Why do I feel so confused? This has never happened to me before, so why should it be happening now? What is it with her presence that makes me feel relieved like I've been holding in this deep breath and can only let it go when she's near me? I know I like her, but I think this is more than simply a slight crush. Can I really be……in love? I run my hands through my raven black hair as the door shuts behind me. This is gonna take a lot of thought._

_I shake my head and take a deep breath to calm my already shot nerves, as I pull my shirt over my head and toss it in the corner next to the dresser. The air from the fan hits my back, making me shiver slightly and my thoughts turn to my check up at the hospital and Sakura's warm hands on the old wound. I'm so frustrated, the only other things I take off is my sleeve and wristband before I go face first into my bed. The chains on my pants make a chiming noise as they fall to my sides, making me think about the melodic laughter that would come from Sakura's lips when she laughed. As much as I miss that sound, I don't hear it anymore and if I do hear her laugh, it's not the same. Nothings the same anymore. Nothing will be the same anymore, will it? And all of it is because I'm such a selfish fool. I'm selfish for caring more about killing than about the new family I had. I'm selfish for putting up with a freak and his assistant for almost three years, knowing he would've taken my body, instead of staying with the only people that cared about more than my popularity or looks. I'm selfish for trying to kill my best friend that's like my brother just so I could kill my real brother. I'm selfish for ignoring the only girl that didn't just like me because of my looks, but wanted to get rid of the gaping hole of darkness and hate in my heart, even if it was only a little bit. I'm selfish for leaving her on a cold stone bench, knocked out in the middle of the night by herself just to obtain something I could've gotten in the village. And now, I'm more selfish than I ever have been all these years. I'm selfish now, because…_

_I want her to love only me, even though I know I've already lost her to somebody that treats her the way she should've been treated a long time ago. I'm losing the only person that loved me and there's almost nothing I can do about it._

_Nothing. And the only thing I can do so she won't hate me anymore than she does, is sit back and let her be happy._

_Even if it's not with me._

_Sakura p.o.v._

_Well, he's starting to act a bit…strange. But he said it was a headache, so I'll go along with it. My back pops as I stretch out while heading towards my room. A click noise echoes in the hall when the door opens and shuts and after that, pure silence. So quiet, it's screaming. Yes, screaming silence. I like the sound of it. Shuffling noises interrupt the silence when I start changing into my baggy 'Emily the Strange' sleep pants and black shirt. Pulling my blanket over me, I let out a yawn when the comfortable warmth sets into my cold skin. My thoughts go to Tori-kun and the mission he's going on. I don't want him to go. I care so much about him, it hurts on the inside. Maybe that's unhealthy, but at the present moment, I don't care. I just want him to stay here with me, so I know he's okay. He knows me just as much as Naruto does. He knows things about me even shishou doesn't know. For now, I just need my sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow at the hospital._

Next day

Sakura p.o.v.

"_R-run, sakura-ch-chan"_

"_M-mom! Mom, get up!! We have to leave!!! Please just get up!!!"_

"_No, S-Sakura. You h-have to leave. You h-have to l-live. G-go now b-before h-he comes a-after you, t-too"_

"_b-but-"_

"_Go! Before y-you end u-up like your f-father…he's g-gone and I-I don't want you to b-be the same w-way"_

"…_I love you, mom…"_

"_I-I love you too, sweetheart. N-now go"_

"No no no no……MOM!!!!!" I yell. It-it was just a dream. No. not a dream. I'm reliving a nightmare…it's like my own living hell that I'm forced to go through again and again every time I shut my eyes to sleep…only I don't really sleep. I merely drift for a while until my own screams for my parents wake me up.

'Just a nightmare, get a hold of yourself', I think as I sit up and shake my head a little. The sunlight is shining through the gap between my black curtains…so I shut them…I'm not in the mood for bright and shiny…not right now…

A knock at my door snaps me out of my thoughts just before they get depressing.

"What?!" I yell towards the door. I hear a shuffle and chains jingle. Maybe I yelled a little too loud.

"I was just making sure you were awake. I'm using the shower real quick, alright?" Sasuke says.

"Okay, whatever. Just make sure you're ready, because the elders don't take to tardiness very well"

"Alright"

I hear the footsteps down the hall and the bathroom door shut. For some reason, since he's been here, all he's done is irritate me to no end. I mean, I know he's not doing it on purpose, but that's all he's doing.

'Oh, forget it. It's too early for me to start trying to think logically unless I've had my coffee and I haven't…ugh…' I think to myself.

I hate work days.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Man, she's not much of a morning person, is she? I didn't even do anything to her and I already feel like she'll bust through the door any second now and tear my head off. I run my hands through my unruly black hair and shake them around a little so it all falls back into place by itself. Since last night, I've been feeling kinda…weird…and alone…

…alone…

God, I hate that word. I hate it a lot.

'_Whatever, let's just get this day over with already', _I think, as I turn the shower on. I throw my clothes on the floor before stepping onto the cold tile floor drenched in warm water. The water floods over my hair and drags my inky black locks over my face. I shut my eyes and just listen to the water hitting the top of my head for a while and think.

'_I wonder what the council is going to do to me'_

'_**Well, for the most part, we already know that you have to stay here with Sakura for three years, but that's not technically punishment'**_

'_No…it is…'_

It's punishment, because she makes me feel so confused inside. I hate confusion…it makes me feel helpless. Like I can't do anything to fix whatever it is that's wrong.

'_Wow, I have a lot of problems'_

'**What? You just figured that out?'**

'_Shut up…'_

I let out a sigh and finish bathing, stopping the argument with myself. If this goes on for much longer, I'll end up in the crazy house. I go into my room and look through my bag for my clothes and iPod (yes, I have an iPod). The first thing I grab from my bag is my 'Bullet for my Valentine' shirt and black Tripp skinny jeans. I know it's not that great, but as crazy as this is gonna sound, I'm really not trying to impress the elders all that much. I put on my converse and wristbands and sit in the kitchen with an apple. As many times as I've walked around this house, I'm just now noticing that she doesn't have a lot of food around here. She's not anorexic at all and she's not fat, she's healthy, but how does she stay healthy if she doesn't eat anything around here?

The shower goes for a while and ten minutes later, Sakura comes down the stairs dressed for work. Well, except for the converse, but I assume Tsunade lets her get away with it.

"What? It's a regular hospital uniform", she says to me. I guess she caught me kinda staring at her.

"Nothing", I say. She rolls her eyes and grabs her bag and keys. "Let's go"

Sakura p.o.v.

I walk out the door with my bag and keys. Sasuke follows and turns on his iPod, I take it to ignore me. He's good at doing that. I'm kinda wondering what he's listening to, but if I ask, he's gonna start that jerky attitude of his and I'm gonna get mad and break a rule, so I'll just stay quiet for now. I decide to listen to my iPod. Once I pop the headphones in my ears, I change it to one of my favorite songs, Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch, and sing along.

_If you're like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
And let's go  
Destination for navigation,  
Man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination_

_Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon._

_Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us,  
They want to bite us,  
Inject the virus.  
Raise up ya lighters,  
Praise to the righteous,  
Need you to guide us,  
GET PREPARED TO GO_

_If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside is,  
No place to hide us,  
Afraid to bite us  
that's unites us  
Put on your nitrous  
AND LET'S GO_

_Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon._

_Can't take it anymore,  
Shake until we move the floor,  
What are we waiting for?  
LET'S GO  
Tired of being ordinary,  
Don't care if there's people staring,  
I'll rely on your strength to carry me on.  
I'm not invisible like you,  
Next time things get a little messed up,  
I'll shine but I'll never be see-through.  
I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up._

_Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
And let's show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon._

_You move to this phenomenon  
You move to this phenomenon_

I hit the repeat button and keep listening to the song.

Sasuke p.o.v.

I wish I could bash my head in with a sledge hammer. All of my songs remind me of her in some kind of way. I'm listening to Meant to Live by Switchfoot. And I can't help, but sing it in my head.

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_

_[Chorus]__  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

_Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

_[Chorus]_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live_

'What was I meant to live for?' I ask myself. I laugh dryly. 'I know what I was meant to live for. I was meant to live to suffer for the wrong I was destined to do. I was meant to live miserably. Doesn't take much to understand it. Heck, a blind man could see it…oh well…I had a chance at life…I guess not all mice and men have second tries…I only had one shot and I know I blew it…'

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when one of my headphones is yanked out of my ear.

"What? What'd I miss?" I say, rubbing over my ear. She slightly glares at me.

"I said we're here. I'll see you later".

I look up and sure enough, we're here. With a deep breath, I tell her bye and walk up to the giant building in front of me.

Kami-sama, please have mercy on me.

Sakura p.o.v.

Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. It doesn't listen, it's just there. I walk towards the hospital and shut off my iPod for now. Today shouldn't be too bad. I get to see my special patient today. On my way to do my rounds, I walk passed Ino, who is once again arguing with her boyfriend on the phone. Her screeches get louder and I walk away quicker that way nobody can tell I know her. Sometimes I wonder why we hang out in the first place. Soon, I get to the room I'm supposed to be at and I can't help but start grinning. I grab the handle and poke my head into the room.

"Yay!! Sakura-kaasan is here!!!" says the little voice inside.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Sakura-KAASAN? Hehe you never told us you were a mommy.**

**Sakura: Well, I do have my secrets.**

**Sasuke:*faints***

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Sorry it took so long. The songs used in this fic are songs you should consider listening to and the songs and titles are all real, so go on and listen to them while you read this. They're really good and meaningful for those of you who like songs with meaning. Fifty more reviews and another one shot shall be written XD.**

**Sakura: Review if you want another one shot, if you want to know who calls me kaasan, and if you want Sasuke to eventually wake up...then again don't review.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity:... -_-...review please...  
**


	11. Realization

**Sakuraharunoinsanity: yo my loyal readers!!! I'm so sorry for the hold up but I've had a really bad case of writers block…but have no fear for I have returned!!!! This chapter is gonna be a bit short, but please don't flame me for it. The thinking process is still working, so please don't rush it.**

**Sakura: and I have fully recovered from my shock!!! XD yay!**

**Sasuke:tch…**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: and now, for the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfic…**

**Sakura: yeah…so….ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Re-cap_

_Sakura p.o.v. _

_Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. It doesn't listen, it's just there. I walk towards the hospital and shut off my iPod for now. Today shouldn't be too bad. I get to see my special patient today. On my way to do my rounds, I walk passed Ino, who is once again arguing with her boyfriend on the phone. Her screeches get louder and I walk away quicker that way nobody can tell I know her. Sometimes I wonder why we hang out in the first place. Soon, I get to the room I'm supposed to be at and I can't help but start grinning. I grab the handle and poke my head into the room._

"_Yay!! Sakura-kaasan is here!!!" says the little voice inside_

_

* * *

_Sakura p.o.v.

I walk inside and pick up the little body that runs up to me with a smile, but before I get the chance to talk to her, the loud-speakers call me to room 302 for surgery. I let out a sigh.

"I'll see you later, okay honey? I have to go for now", I say. I get a warm hug before having to leave the room. Ino comes to me and hands me a clipboard.

"Nothing too major, but you need to supervise the operation. The group in there are noobs", she tells me. I sigh again. Always me.

"Alright, I'm heading up there right now", I say, making my way to the elevator and hitting the button on the wall. A few nurses and a patient in a wheel chair step out before I step in and lean against the metal wall on the inside of the elevator.

With Sasuke and the elders

Sasuke p.o.v.

I'm standing in-front of the council, waiting to hear what fate they plan on making me suffer. All of their eyes are resting on me, Tsunade's being the only ones that are looking at something else.

"Tsunade", says one of the council members," you must give the final say in what the decision shall be". Tsunade looks at the old woman and than casts her eyes all around the room, before finally looking at me. I'm nervous, but I refuse to show it. I can't afford to break in front of these people. Finally, she sits up and clears her throat.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…you have been charged with many crimes that most would deem unforgiveable and merciless. You have abandoned a village that has been striving to keep peace between all villages for many years and made a mess of all of Konoha's treaties between other said villages…and that is why you stand before me today…now, the council and mostly I, have thought long and hard about what a suitable punishment for you would be…and we have come to a decision…"

I swallow hard. I don't know what they will do or how they will do it, but they're going to do something. She looks at me for a long time before speaking again.

"Your punishment is…"

**Back at the hospital**

**5:00 p.m.**

**Sakura p.o.v.**

"Alright, Miyuki-chan, you did a good job in there", I say to the girl in front of me. Her smile stretches across her face.

"Domo, Sakura-san. This is the first time I've had to operate on somebody and I was so scared I would kill them on accident". I pat her shoulder.

"That's the risk you take with every life you try to save", I say. She nods and smiles at me and I smile back, before going to clock out. My shift is over and Tori is waiting for me at the front desk. I hang my coat up in my locker and walk out, looking somewhat normal, before a pair of blue-eyes and a mess of black hair appear in front of me.

"Hey, Saku-chan", he says, hugging me. I hug him back.

"Hey", I say. We walk out of the hospital and walk toward the bridge me and him sit at. I sit on the end of the bridge and he sits next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you", he says, holding my hand.

"I'm gonna miss you, too", I say. An awkward silence is present, but not for too long.

"I'll come back, I promise", he says to me, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Don't promise…swear"…

"I swear"

"Good", I mumble. I lean my head on his chest and listen to his heart beating. He grabs my hand and sets it directly over the rhythmic thump in his chest.

"Sakura…if I give this to you…will you keep it?" he says. I smile up at him and curl up against him.

"Yes, I will…if you let me"

"Good, because that's my present to you", and before I could respond, his lips were pressed against mine. My stomach did flips, but I ignored them. It didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered in that particular moment was me and him. Nobody else.

Nobody…

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

**At the house**

**8:45 p.m.  
**

…I can see them out the window…that's all I can see…both of them…Sakura and Tori…I can't find any words to say…I can't find any thoughts to think…I sigh to myself…

'If it makes her happy…that's all that matters…it may not be the way that I want it to be, but if that's what it takes to keep that beautiful smile on her face…than I guess there's nothing I can do…I just…I just wish I could've been the one that made her face light up like that…'

My eyes go blurry…

'No...Uchihas don't cry…I can't be like that…it makes her happy so I can't go crying about it…its her choice…its her heart and she gave it to him…not me…'

I go up into my room and fall onto the bed after taking off my shirt and armbands…all I stare at is the ceiling…I hate myself…I hate myself so much… I can't believe it took me this long to realize what I lost…

I hear the door open and shut, so I quickly wipe my eyes and pretend to be asleep…but there was no point to it…I'm silently crying myself to sleep anyway…

But out of all of this…I know one thing that she'll never know…

Nobody in this entire world or universe…loves her as much as I do…they may love her…but they don't love her as much as I do…nobody ever could even if they wanted to try…

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I unlock the door to the house and step inside. All the lights are off so I assume Sasuke is sleeping, but I should still make sure he's actually sleeping and not standing at the top of my stairs again. Slowly, I make my up the stairs. So far he's not there, so I go to his room and carefully crack the door enough to see inside. Sure enough, he's in the bed sleeping, so I shut the door and go up to my room. I don't even bother to take off my clothes, I just kick off my shoes and fall onto the bed. The only thing I can think about is Tori. I smile to myself. I finally managed to find someone that really cared about me as much as I cared about him. I curl up in my blanket and soon fall asleep, dreaming about Tori.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: hey guys! Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but hey, it's something.**

**Sakura: true true...Plz read and review! No flamez!  
**


	12. Forgivness to the Unforgiven

SakuraHarunoInsanity: omg it's been so long since I've updated but I believe I will now have time to update more because I'm out for SUMMER VACA! YEAH!

Sakura: woohoo! Party time!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: *throws shoe at him* YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY HN!

SakuraHarunoInsanity: well now that that's over, Sakura, the disclaimer if you please.

Sakura: SakuraHarunoInsanity doesn't own Naruto. Masashi-sama and Hinata-chan do.

Naruto: that's right, dattebayo!

SakuraHarunoInsanity: ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

_**Re-cap**_

_**Sasuke p.o.v.**_

_**At the house**_

_**8:45 p.m.**_

…_I can see them out the window…that's all I can see…both of them…Sakura and Tori…I can't find any words to say…I can't find any thoughts to think…I sigh to myself…_

_'If it makes her happy…that's all that matters…it may not be the way that I want it to be, but if that's what it takes to keep that beautiful smile on her face…than I guess there's nothing I can do…I just…I just wish I could've been the one that made her face light up like that…'_

_My eyes go blurry…_

_'No...Uchihas don't cry…I can't be like that…it makes her happy so I can't go crying about it…its her choice…its her heart and she gave it to him…not me…'_

_I go up into my room and fall onto the bed after taking off my shirt and armbands…all I stare at is the ceiling…I hate myself…I hate myself so much… I can't believe it took me this long to realize what I lost…_

_I hear the door open and shut, so I quickly wipe my eyes and pretend to be asleep…but there was no point to it…I'm silently crying myself to sleep anyway…_

_But out of all of this…I know one thing that she'll never know…_

_Nobody in this entire world or universe…loves her as much as I do…they may love her…but they don't love her as much as I do…nobody ever could even if they wanted to try…_

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

_I unlock the door to the house and step inside. All the lights are off so I assume Sasuke is sleeping, but I should still make sure he's actually sleeping and not standing at the top of my stairs again. Slowly, I make my up the stairs. So far he's not there, so I go to his room and carefully crack the door enough to see inside. Sure enough, he's in the bed sleeping, so I shut the door and go up to my room. I don't even bother to take off my clothes, I just kick off my shoes and fall onto the bed. The only thing I can think about is Tori. I smile to myself. I finally managed to find someone that really cared about me as much as I cared about him. I curl up in my blanket and soon fall asleep, dreaming about Tori._

**Next day**

**Sakura p.o.v. **

**8:00 a.m.**

My eyes flutter open slowly as some light flickers through the curtains. I feel a little sad, because today's the day Tori leaves…*sigh*…I sit up and stretch, my bones popping in response.

'I might as well get dressed now…he leaves soon', I think to myself. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, my Tokio Hotel shirt, and my black converse and dress quickly before brushing my hair back and putting on some eyeliner. I'm not gonna bother to wake Sasuke up yet. I don't feel like bringing him along, so I grab a muffin from my cabinet and walk out the door (a/n: muffins are freakin total uber awesomeliciousness on a pocky stick! XD).

10 minutes later

I'm not at the gate for long when I see Tori coming my way. He looks sooo good in his anbu uniform. A slight blush goes across my face as he gets closer.

"Hey, beautiful", he says, wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey, handsome…I'm gonna miss you", I say, leaning my forehead against his.

"I'm gonna miss you too…behave while I'm gone, got it?". I giggle a little.

"No promises". The rest of his team shows up and I sigh. He holds me close to him for a while and I tighten my arms around his neck.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" he whispers into my ear. I bury my face into his neck and take a deep breath.

"Okay"

He kisses me and leaves in a flash. I can't help, but already miss him. I wrap my arms around myself and inhale. His scent is still lingering on my arms and clothes. He smells good. Like green tea and vanilla. I check the time and head back to the house. Honestly, I'm hoping the Uchiha is still asleep so I don't have to deal with him yet. Pushing the door open, I walk in and hear the water running. He's in the shower. While he's bathing, I decide to watch Robot Chicken Star Wars. After about 15 minutes, he gets out and he's sitting next to me on the couch, drying his hair and watching it with me. I don't know what it is, but he seems a little…off today. I shrug it off. Maybe he's just on his man period. I mean, he's laughing and smiling like he started doing, but something just seems…weird.

"So, Tori left today?" he asks. I sigh.

"Yeah…he did". It's quiet for a while, until my phone starts ringing.

'_h-e-l-l-o, blasting through your stereo_

_k-i-t-t-y-'_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sakura. It's Ino. We need you over here at the hospital. Your little munchkin had another nightmare last night and she refuses to go back to sleep unless you're here"_

"Wait a minute, she's been up since last night?"

"_Yeah, nobody could get her to sleep. Can you get down here?"_

"Yeah, but I'll have to bring you-know-who with me". He gives me the 'uh, I'm sitting right here' look.

"_I don't care just get down here"_

"Okay bye", I say, hanging up. I let out a deep sigh. "Come on, Sasuke. We have to go to the hospital"

"What for?"

"You'll see. And besides, you wanted to know why I cut my hair, so now you're gonna find out"

He gets up and puts on his converse and we both walk out the door, heading to the hospital.

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

We walk to the hospital, not saying anything to each other. I don't know if I can say anything. It's not long before we end up at the hospital. I look around at the people here. Some look at me like their scared, others like they wish I would just drop dead. A little girl looks up at me. She has a cast around her right arm and a marker in her hand. Her mother is looking at me and strangely enough, she's smiling at me. I look back down at the girl. She shoves a marker into my hand and holds up her arm.

"Sign it", she says to me. I blink a few times to hide the shock.

"Ummm…are you sure you want me to?" I ask her. I'm pretty sure I have a dumb look on my face.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be asking you to, now would I?" she says back. Wow. She's pretty witty for someone her age. Smirking, I take the marker from her and sign my name under what her mom wrote.

"Can I ask why you asked me to sign this? Do you know who I am?" She nods and hugs me with her good arm.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, cause mama told me everyone makes mistakes and I know you made one. Me and mama think you deserve a second chance" and with that, her and her mom leave the hospital. My mind goes off into space, before Sakura's voice brings me back to reality.

"Come on", she says, walking to a room not far from the front desk. She opens the door slowly and peeks in. Suddenly, I hear a little voice shout "Kaasan!". My mind goes blank for a minute. Sakura has a kid? I stand in the hall near the door way for a while before finally deciding to go in with Sakura. My eyes almost pop out of my head as I see a little girl, probably no older than 5 or 6, maybe 7 at the most with wavy, bright cherry blossom pink hair that's almost as long as she is tall. My eyes stay glued to the little girl, as she curls up in Sakura's lap, who's sitting on the bed. Sakura starts lulling her to sleep in her arms, until she's completely sure she's asleep and than, lays her down in the bed.

"You don't get it, do you?" she says to me. I shake my head no. She grabs my arm and leads me near the door so we don't accidentally wake up the girl.

"Is she really your daughter?" I ask. She shakes her head no. I see her bite her lip slightly before finally looking up at me.

"It's a wig. It's made from my hair"

"Sakura, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me", I say to her.

"Her name is Momo. She has cancer"

And at that, my heart stopped...

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but the reason is because this one is a little cliff hanger. The next chapter is gonna be alot longer and probably really heartbreaking. **

**Sakura:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Please read and review...PLEASE! IF I DON'T GET ANYMORE REVIEWS I WILL DISCONTINUE THE STORY!  
**


	13. Secrets Spilled In Blood

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Alrighty, my awesome readers. It's not as heartbreaking as I wanted it to be, but it's good enough for now. **

**Sakura: Yeah**

**Sasuke: …**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Well, there's not much left to say, except ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**

* * *

**

_**Re-cap**_

"_Come on", she says, walking to a room not far from the front desk. She opens the door slowly and peeks in. Suddenly, I hear a little voice shout "Kaasan!". My mind goes blank for a minute. Sakura has a kid? I stand in the hall near the door way for a while before finally deciding to go in with Sakura. My eyes almost pop out of my head as I see a little girl, probably no older than 5 or 6, maybe 7 at the most with wavy, bright cherry blossom pink hair that's almost as long as she is tall. My eyes stay glued to the little girl, as she curls up in Sakura's lap, who's sitting on the bed. Sakura starts lulling her to sleep in her arms, until she's completely sure she's asleep and than, lays her down in the bed. _

"_You don't get it, do you?" she says to me. I shake my head no. She grabs my arm and leads me near the door so we don't accidentally wake up the girl. _

"_Is she really your daughter?" I ask. She shakes her head no. I see her bite her lip slightly before finally looking up at me._

"_Her name is Momo. She has cancer"_

_And at that, my heartbeat stopped…_

_

* * *

_

"She…she has cancer?" I ask, still trying to process what she said through my brain. She nods. I see her eyes water a little and she wipes them quickly.

"Momo…has been here her entire life. Her parents were poor and couldn't take care of her and when they found out she had cancer, they got special permission from the Hokage to keep her here under our care until we could do something about it. Her parents died when she was around 3", she said, but she and I both knew that they couldn't do anything about it. There is no cure for cancer. She and I both knew this little girl was gonna die.

"That's why you gave her your hair". She shakes her head yes and tells me why.

_Flashback:_

_Normal p.o.v._

_Sakura had just finished her last shift of the day and was spending time with Momo. They talked about how their days were and what all had happened and than just drifted to other random topics. During this time, Momo was playing with Sakura's long pink tresses while she listened to her talk. It always kept her calm normally. Sakura just finished telling her about her day when the little brown-eyed girl began to cry._

"_Momo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Why are you crying?". Momo sadly looked up at her with her big watery eyes._

"_Y-your hair is s-so l-long and pretty", Momo stuttered, untying her neon green bandana to reveal a bald head. "I-I d-don't have any hair. I-I used to h-have sh-shiny black hair, b-but it all fell out". It was obvious to say that the little girl was jealous of her pretty 'kaa-san' and her long cherry hair. Sakura held her close while Momo sobbed into her shoulder. Seeing Momo cry like this made her almost cry. What did this sweet little angel ever do to deserve such a terrible condition? She rocked Momo in her lap until she cried herself to sleep and laid her down in her bed._

_The next day Sakura came straight to Momo's room with all 3 feet of her bright pink hair cut off and a bag behind her back. _

"_Kaa-san? What did you do to your hair?" the little girl asked. Ino was in the room also and she hugged her._

"_Sakura has a surprise for you, but you have to shut your eyes first before you get it, okay?" she said. Momo nodded and closed her eyes. Ino took off her bandana and Momo felt something else being put on her head. It felt like a hat, but there was something brushing against her forehead and draped around her shoulders._

"_Okay, Momo. You can open your eyes now", Sakura said. When Momo opened her eyes, she almost fainted. Sakura had cut off all of her hair so Momo could have a wig made of her 'kaa-san's' hair that she was always so jealous of. She ran her fingers gently through the hair. Momo couldn't help, but run up and hug her kaa-san. Momo felt so pretty now. She had hair just like Sakura and all she could do was thank her before crying herself to sleep again. Sakura held her in her lap for a while longer while Ino sat next to her. _

"_Don't worry, Sakura. We'll find a way", Ino said to her, seeing her eyes water. She knew the ugly truth about Momo's condition. She knew there was no way, but even if they couldn't heal her, the least they could do was make her comfortable and more than anything…_

_Happy…_

_End flashback_

__Sasuke p.o.v.

There's a long silence drifting around us. Neither of us can say anything, but honestly, I don't think either of us want to say anything.

"Why don't you adopt her?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"I couldn't bare waking up one morning to find her…gone…we've tried everything possible to make the cancer hopefully reverse and disappear, but…nothing…". Her eyes overflow with tears. This little girl she had grown so attached to wasn't gonna make it and nobody could predict when she might go. "I know the doctor's are never supposed to get attached to their patients, but she doesn't have anybody. She doesn't have a family. All she has is me and the other hospital staff. This girl is gonna pass and she's not gonna have a family to see her for the last time"

I couldn't help, but feel an overflowing sadness in the pit of my stomach. I know how much it hurts to lose someone that means everything to you. I know what it's like to want to do something, but not be able to do anything. My eyes look from the girl to Sakura.

"How long do you guys think she might have?" I ask. She shook her head.

"Six months, a year. Maybe a little longer"

"Alright than. I'll come and hang with her while you work and we'll both watch her when you're off work", I say. She looks up at me like I had a second head growing out of my shoulder, but she says nothing. She just nods her head and says okay.

"What did the elders say?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well…they said that I have to do 120 hours of community service, go to anger management, and I have to see a family therapist once a month", I say, "and they said that you have to go with me and you have to help me clean up the Uchiha estate until I can finally move there". I can't tell her what else they wanted me to do. That has to wait until I've confirmed a few things first.

"Greeeat", she mutters. Tension grows in the room, so I decide to actually try doing something nice for once.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku's for lunch? I'll pay", I ask.

"Seriously?" she asks. I shake my head yes. "Sure I guess"

"Cool". I open the door and we both walk out of the room, keeping the door cracked. You know, just in case…

Sakura p.o.v.

Why is he being so nice to me? It's very out of character for him to just suggest something nice out of the clear blue. We get to Ichiraku's in silence. Teuchi takes our orders and we just sit there. Now I'm worrying about both Tori-kun and Momo-chan. Great…I'm gonna end up being put on anxiety medication. I don't feel so hungry anymore, so I just poke at my ramen with my chopsticks, thinking about Tori and Momo. Tori isn't gonna be back soon and Momo…my sweet little Momo. No matter how hard I try, I still can't prepare myself for the day she leaves me. For the day she becomes my little beautiful little guardian angel. But I don't want her to leave me here. I want to keep my angel on earth here with me.

Sasuke p.o.v.

I watch as Sakura pokes at her ramen like it might jump up and bite her. I figured taking her to lunch would make her feel a little better, but I guess not. There's gotta be something I can do. Anything. I'm not used to seeing Sakura like this. I used to seeing a bright smile and shining jade green eyes, but all I see is a broken doll, her smile cracked, her once bright eyes dimmed by sadness. Now, I know how she felt when she looked at me. I once had a bright smile and big, shining eyes, but now, I have nothing. I have to earn back what I've lost.

"Hey…when we get back to the house…wanna play Silent Hill?" I ask her, hoping to see some kind of reaction on her expressionless face. Her eyes light up a little bit, like a kid that was just offered their favorite candy. So, she's a Hill Head, too?

"Sure", she says, a little more enthusiasm in her voice. Heh, that's more like it. We finish our ramen and head to the house. She seems really excited, I guess because she doesn't have many other people to talk Silent Hill with. I just recently started playing that game and I have to admit it's really cool once you start understanding everything. I never really fully got it, though. She turns on the PS2 and puts in Silent Hill 2.

1 hour later

Alright, so we've managed to get through the apartments and we're heading to Rosewater Park. So far, I haven't been able to figure out anything about this game. I mean, I've been playing the games, but I don't really understand why everything is the way it is in this game.

"Hey, Sakura. Can you uhhh explain this game to me? I just started playing and honestly, I don't fully get anything", I ask her. Her eyes never leave the screen.

"Want me to start from the beginning?" she asks me. I shake my head yes and she sees me from her peripheral vision.

"Alright, here's how it all started. There was a cult that lived in Silent Hill that worshipped a god that was supposed to create an eternal paradise for mankind. Dahlia Gillespie was the head priestess of the cult and she had a daughter, Alessa Gillespie, who was born with powers. Dahlia wanted to use her daughter as the mother of the god and to gain power. Alessa was badly burned and was kept alive in the basement of Alchemilla Hospital, but as far as the rest of the town knew, she died in the hospital. While she was in the hospital she was taken care of by a nurse named Lisa Garland, who only took care of her because of her addiction to White Claudia, a drug she was addicted to that was distributed by Dr. Kauffman and while she took care of Alessa, her mother, Dr. Kauffman, and some other people were talking about how they were going to harvest the power, because Alessa's soul was split into two parts and the good part took the form of a baby girl that was found on the side of the road by a man named Harry Mason. Harry Mason and his wife didn't have any children. His wife's sickness that was killing her prevented her from baring children, so they adopted the girl and named her Cheryl. Harry's wife died when Cheryl was about 3 or 4 years old, which made Harry a little clingy to his daughter cause she was all he had left. A week after Cheryl turned 8 years old, she wanted to take a vacation with her dad to Silent Hill, which was the last place him and his wife went before she died and it's also where they found Cheryl. On the way there, while she was asleep, they were driving down the road and were passed up by a motorcycle cop named Cybil Bennett. She looks at harry for a brief moment before speeding on ahead of them. Not long after, her motorcycle is seen wrecked on the side of the road. Harry looks and just as he looks up, he sees someone step out infront of the car, which causes him to swerve off the road and everything goes black. When he wakes up, he realizes that his surroundings have changed, it's snowing out of season and everything is foggy, but worst of all, Cheryl is gone. He gets out of the car and starts looking for her, going through hell and high water to find her"

"Wow. So how does this game tie to the first one?"

"After the events of the first game, Silent Hill became a place of punishment for people who needed it. James Sunderland killed his wife and thus, was brought to Silent Hill by his dead wife so he could face up to his sin"

"Oh, okay. I still have questions. What's with the Maria chick?"

"Maria is a manifestation of James's deprivations and what he wanted Mary to be more like. She's only there because she's the key character in James's punishment along with Pyramid Head"

"What's with him, too?"

"He's a punisher. He was made up of James's constant guilt and need to be punished"

"And the whole raping thing?"

"That also represents his deprivations after his wife died"

"Ah, okay"

"Anymore questions?"

"Later"

"Okay", she says, and continues on her way to Rosewater Park. It's nice seeing her a bit more enthusiastic since I got back. I wonder if Tori gets to see her like this all the time. Maybe he does. In fact, I'm sure he does. God, I'd give anything to be in his place right now. But for now, I'm content with just sitting here hanging out with her.

Sakura p.o.v.

I don't know what he's trying to pull, but I'll just go with it for now. I'm upset enough as it is, having to tell him about Momo. The game manages to keep my mind off of my worries for a while, but as the sun starts setting in the west and the moon rises in the east, my eyelids begin to slowly fall against my will. My bones pop as I get up to shut down the PS2 and put the game up.

'Ugh, my body is aging quicker than I am', I think to myself. Sasuke shuts off the other lights in the house and locks the doors, while I head up to my room.

"Night", I hear him say through my door.

"Yeah, night", I say. Before I can change into something more comfortable, a mind-numbing pain shoots through my chest to my head. My breathing quickens and I feel like I may explode from how much it hurts.

'No no no no NO NOT NOW!', but no amount of shouting in my head makes the agony stop. 'Why is it hurting now! It's not supposed to start wearing down yet!'. I run across my room quickly, but quiet enough so Sasuke doesn't hear anything and I jump out of the window with a scroll clutched in my hand. The pain running through my body hurts so much, I swear I'm not gonna make it. 'No, it's not that far away now! I can make it!'

I finally get to my empty spot far in the middle of the forest and almost completely collapse on the ground. My lungs hurt from running so far and so fast, but right now, that doesn't matter. I have to get this done. If I don't, than all my hard work would be in vain. Biting the string on the scroll, I fling it open across the ground to reveal a huge blood soaked spot in the middle of the paper, but the blood is thinning. And that's not good.

'I'd better get this done quick', I think. I take out my knife in a rush and dig it into my arm, soaking the blood spot even more. Biting my lip keeps me from screaming at the top of my lungs in even more pain. 'Just a little more', and once the circle on the paper is filled with blood, I do a few hand signs and slam both hands on each side of the small pool of blood where two kanji are painted. The scroll glows a faint reddish-purple color, before fading away. 'Wow, that was close'. I heal the deep gash in my arm and attempt to get rid of the scar, but to no avail. 'Ugh'. Oh, well. A scar is the least of my worries. I almost broke. I almost set her free and I can't do that. She can't be set free. She can't. If she manages to free herself, than I'm done for.

She can't be free.

I neatly roll the scroll back up and start heading home, kinda dragging my feet on the way. I'm so tired and what I just did wore me down even more. Quietly, I jump back into my window and shut it, pulling the curtains together. All I bother to take off is my pants and I fall back into the bed, dropping my scroll onto the floor next to my slippers. It doesn't take long for my world to turn black.

Sasuke p.o.v.

Do you ever get the feeling someone's hiding something from you? Like something big? Well, that 's the feeling I got when I saw Sakura speed off down the road into the woods. Why would she be out at this time of night? By herself none the less. I decided not to follow, because whatever it is, I'm sure she has a reason for hiding it.

I didn't say I wasn't gonna find out what it is, though. I just said I'm sure she has a reason for hiding it. This is probably part of what the Elders wanted me for. See, the thing is, I have to kinda confirm some suspicions involving Sakura and her change in behavior. Apparently, she's been more serious. More…how do I say it?...more like me…or atleast how I used to be. Tsunade also said she had some weird scars on her left arm. I'm really hoping they're not from what I think they might be from. If so, me and Sakura are gonna have a long, serious discussion. She may not be mine, but that doesn't mean I don't care. And besides, I saw her first. I strip down to my boxers and put on my sleep pants, falling onto the bed afterwards.

'Sakura…what's going on? What are you hiding that's got everyone so concerned? Even Naruto, as dense as he is, knows you're hiding something. Is it that big of a secret?'

I ponder until I finally manage to fall asleep, only one thing on my mind.

'Sakura…'

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Okay, so I was hoping this chapter would be better than I hoped, but it's not as great as I wanted it to be T-T**

**Sakura: That's okay, I love it *hugs***

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: *hugs back* awwww, thank you!**

**Sasuke: *trying to look at her arms***

**Sakura: Sasuke, what are you doing?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...just...oh, look a bunny...**

**Sakura: Uhhh...oookay...Read and Review for spoilers on future chapters! No flamez!  
**


	14. Normal so far

SakuraHarunoInsanity: okay, yeah I know it's been taking me longer and longer to update, but I'm writing other stories and trying to write this one too, so don't hurt me T-T…plus high school is drop kicking me across the school parking lot with steel toe combat boots…

Sakura: It's okay we know X3 *hug*

SakuraHarunoInsanity: yay! Anyway, yeah here's the next chapter!

Sasuke:*trying to look at Sakura's arms*

Sakura: dude, what are you doing?

Sasuke: errr…nothing…well…SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own the dobe or any songs used in this fanfic…sooo…yeah…just get on with the stupid fanfic…yeah…

Sakura: -_- dude you're so boring…ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

_Re-cap_

_**Sasuke p.o.v.**_

_Do you ever get the feeling someone's hiding something from you? Like something big? Well, that 's the feeling I got when I saw Sakura speed off down the road into the woods. Why would she be out at this time of night? By herself none the less. I decided not to follow, because whatever it is, I'm sure she has a reason for hiding it._

_I didn't say I wasn't gonna find out what it is, though. I just said I'm sure she has a reason for hiding it. This is probably part of what the Elders wanted me for. See, the thing is, I have to kinda confirm some suspicions involving Sakura and her change in behavior. Apparently, she's been more serious. More…how do I say it?...more like me…or atleast how I used to be. Tsunade also said she had some weird scars on her left arm. I'm really hoping they're not from what I think they might be from. If so, me and Sakura are gonna have a long, serious discussion. She may not be mine, but that doesn't mean I don't care. And besides, I saw her first. I strip down to my boxers and put on my sleep pants, falling onto the bed afterwards. _

'_Sakura…what's going on? What are you hiding that's got everyone so concerned? Even Naruto, as dense as he is, knows you're hiding something. Is it that big of a secret?'_

_I ponder until I finally manage to fall asleep, only one thing on my mind._

'_Sakura…' _

3 days later

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

It's been days since I saw her sneak out the house to the woods, so I guess it's safe to speculate that she doesn't do this often. But I've noticed that she's been a bit more…stern since she did that. I don't know what it is she did, but it makes her more aggressive and well…irritable. I saw my life flash before my eyes 12 times in three days since it happened and that was from just telling her 'good morning' or 'hi'. I'm sitting here in the living room, staying out of her way. She's in the kitchen making onigiri since Sai is coming over to hang out for a while before he has to go out on a short mission. I would ask her if she needed any help, but the last time I did that, she threw a knife at me and it just barely missed my face by a mere 3 centimeters. Her shifts at the hospital have been cut back a little, so she doesn't become a raging workaholic. I've noticed she has a habit of thinking about way too many things at one time and over stressing things. True enough, times are getting hard, but I think times are getting harder for her, because she's depended on so much. Everyone seems to need her in some kind of way, and that's a good thing for her to be needed. But I can't admit that I need her too. I wouldn't be believed by anyone, much less her. There's a loud knock at the door, so I get up to answer it. It's Sai, no duh.

"Hello, Ice-Princess", he says with his fake smile. I swear almost everything about this guy is fake.

"Get in the house before I slam the door in your face", I say. He steps in and takes off his shoes, setting them neatly next to the door and sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, Sai", Sakura calls from the kitchen. She comes out and sets the food on the table in the middle of the room and sits next to the emotionally retarded white kid. A pang of jealousy hits me, so I sit on her other side so she's in the middle.

'_**Hehe, someone's jealous of the snow white look alike'**_

'bite me'

'_**Don't deny it, princess. I swear sometimes you can be in a state of some weird denial I've never even heard of before'**_

'what are you talking about?'

'_**One day you admit you like her and the next, you deny having any kind of feelings for her at all. I'm starting to think you're bipolar'**_

'I'm not bipolar!'

"-do you think?" I hear someone say. I look up.

"Say what?" I say. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"I said when Sai gets back, why don't we all go hang out at Amaterasu's?"

"Sure, yeah", I mumble, still a bit agitated that Sai is here with that stupid fake smile plastered on his face. Sakura leaves the room for a minute to get a soda from the fridge and the minute she leaves, Sai turns and glares at me, which throws me off and I admit it…it kinda…you know…it kinda scared me…but I'm not telling him that.

"What?" I ask, kinda shocked by the fact he knows how to express emotion on his face. The glare never leaves his pale features.

"What kind of game are you playing, Uchiha?" he says, the tone of his voice alarming. I shake my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Suddenly coming back. Being nice to Sakura. Being nice PERIOD. What's going on? I know you're up to something", he says in the most accusing tone I've ever heard. Although, to be honest, I really don't blame him. I'm fully aware of what I've done and if the places were switched, I'd be pretty suspicious, too.

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to come back home…is that so wrong?"

"You don't have a home…not here", he says. That just hit me across the face with a pillow sack full of bricks. But he's right. I can't call this place home. I've almost destroyed it on several occasions. How can I call any place at all home? I haven't had a home since I was 7 years old. My face falls a little, but not enough to be noticeable. I try to say something back, but than, Sakura comes back into the room and Sai puts that fake smile back on before she even suspects anything.

"So, how long will it take for you to come back?" she asks him, setting the plate on the table. He shrugs.

"A couple weeks, probably. If we get it done quick enough, it'll only be one week"

"Either way, I think that's too long", she says. Sai pulls something out of his pocket.

"By the way, Tori sent this by messenger bird this morning. It's for you", he says, pulling out the white envelope. She squeals and takes it, opening it in a hurry.

"What's it say?" Sai asks. Wow…never took him for the nosey type.

"Noooothing", she says. She finishes reading it and tucks it away in her back pocket. We all sit in the living room and talk for a few more hours (and when I say 'we', I mean them), until Sai finally decides to leave. Sakura stands up and wraps her arms around his neck.

"We'll see you later. Come back soon or else", she says, while Sai laughs at her playful threat. He hugs her back.

"Yes, ma'am", he replies, and leaves. She lets out a sigh and stretches, looking at the clock.

"Good. I still have a few hours before I have to leave for work", and with that said, she turns on her PS2 and continues playing Silent Hill. I sit beside her and watch her play. I sneak a glance at her and admire her features for a while. Her jade green eyes glued to the screen in concentration makes me let out an amused smirk. She's a real gamer girl. It still bothers me how dull her eyes have become, and seeing scars here and there on her arms bothers me even more. It makes me feel so stupid. I broke her. And now, I'm paying for it.

"We're gonna have to leave an hour before I have to go to work. You have anger management classes to get to and afterwards, you have to go to the old folks home for part of your community service", she says to me, not once taking her eyes off the screen. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

'_Ugh…why me?'_

'**Because you're retarded, that's why'**

'_I didn't need input from the peanut gallery'_

'**So?'**

'_So go bother someone else for a while'_

'**Nope'**

I let out a sigh and squeeze the bridge of my nose. I swear the voice in my head gets more and more annoying everyday.

Okay, now I just sound crazy. Ignore what I just said. Sighing, I turn my head back to the screen and continue to watch her play her game that she's so into. The white paper of the letter from Tori hanging out of her back pocket is making me wonder what it says, but as much as I'd love to read it, she'd kill me.

Unless I read it while she wasn't home. How would she know?

**Sakura p.o.v.**

Haha! Take that Pyramid Head! That's right! You can't handle this! You wanna fight bruh? You can't handle this! And-aw, crap I have to get ready for work now…-_- I dun wannaaaa! I save the part I'm at and shut it off with a bit of a sulk on my face.

"Come on, dude. I gotta go to work and you have old people diapers to clean and change", I say. My feet carry me up the stairs to my room and I shut the door behind me before changing into my hospital uniform.

'sigh. It'd be better if I knew Tori would be there. Oh well…atleast Ino-pig is there, so I have someone to talk to', I think to myself.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: yeah, I know. Not that spectacular. I have a little writer's block so if anyone would like to put in their 2 cents I'd appreciate it alot.**

**Sakura: Just don't flame...**

**Sasuke: *whisper* and someone please steal that letter for me...**

**Sakura: what?**

**Sasuke: uhh, nothing...review and no flamez...  
**


	15. Hanpei

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Greetingz, meh luvly hoominz! I have returned to wreak havoc upon the world of fanfiction! Plus I missed you guys T-T…and I just got through moving so I just got internet back…so yeah…**

**Sasuke: That's because you don't have any friends in the real world…**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Shut your face, Shirley…I do. In fact, one of my friends is a reader so NEENER IN YOUR FACE!**

**Sasuke: -_- how old are you? Five?**

**Sakura: Shut up, Sasuke. SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: That's right! Masashi-sama and Hinata-chan do! Sooo…ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_**Re-cap**_

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

_Haha! Take that Pyramid Head! That's right! You can't handle this! You wanna fight bruh? You can't handle this! And-aw, crap I have to get ready for work now…-_- I dun wannaaaa! I save the part I'm at and shut it off with a bit of a sulk on my face. _

"_Come on, dude. I gotta go to work and you have old people diapers to clean and change", I say. My feet carry me up the stairs to my room and I shut the door behind me before changing into my hospital uniform._

'_sigh. It'd be better if I knew Tori would be there. Oh well…atleast Ino-pig is there, so I have someone to talk to', I think to myself. _

12:00 p.m.

At the hospital

Sakura p.o.v.

The day is going by pretty slowly. So far, the only people to come in are some parents getting their kids flu shots and a couple check ups. I stretch my arms above my head and make my way to Momo's room, since I have extra time to kill. My converse taps against the floor as I make my way to the elevator and I listen to the sound echo down the almost completely empty hallway. Nothing but a couple stretchers and an I.V. stand dwell in here. I hit the button on the elevator and wait for the doors to slide open before stepping inside. I hate the elevators here. They smell like old cheetos, feet, and beer (a/n: that's what the elevator at school smelled like…ugh). The elevator beeps everytime we get to a floor, until I'm finally on Momo's floor and the door opens. The minute the door opens, I look down and see Momo standing in front of me with a big smile on her face. I laugh and crouch down to her level.

"How'd you know I was coming up here?" I ask, picking her up and carrying her to her room. She puts a finger on her lip thoughtfully.

"I dunno. I guess a little birdy in my brain told me so. Either way, I was right!"

"Hehe, yes, you were". As I carry Momo back to her room, I start thinking. Nobody knows about my problems, so nobody knows why Momo means so much to me. I hate it when people feel sorry for me, it makes me feel pathetic and the last thing I need is people's pity. Soon, we're back at Momo's room and she jumps down from my grasp and runs over to the window.

"Kaa-san, come here! I want you to see something!" she says excitedly. I stroll over to her and she pulls up the blinds, letting the sunlight flood into the room. Shielding my eyes, I look at Momo.

"What is it you want to show me?" I ask. She points out at the view from her window. I never noticed it before, but almost the entire village and half the forest can be seen from here.

"Wow, kiddo. You got lucky when they picked your room. Only small parts of the village can be seen from the other rooms". I gaze at the scenery, taking everything in. To put it short, sweet, and to the point, it's beautiful. If it looks this amazing during the day, it must be even better at night.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep and you aren't here, I open the blinds and stare out there and watch everything", she says with a big smile on her face, like she just told me a big secret. I smile back.

"What do you see?"

"Hehe, everything. I can see Kakashi-san and Iruka-san hanging out at Ichiraku's, I can see Lee-niisan and Gai-san running around everywhere shouting, I can see Naruto-niisan sitting on top of Hokage Rock with Hinata-oniisan, I see Sai-kun drawing from the roof of the apartments he lives at. Sometimes I even see you wandering around. I see everything", then she starts laughing,"and a lot of the time I see Shizune-oniisan with Tonton and a whole bunch of papers for Tsunade-baachan"

"Wow. You really can see everything from here", I say, amazed at how attentive she is. A smile makes it's way to my lips again. "Do you ever see anyone else?"

"Yup, I do. I see Ino-chan delivering flowers, I see Choji-san with a big bag of chips, I see Shikamaru-san taking naps under the shady spot on top of the flower shop until Ino-chan calls him. Then, he falls off the bench he was asleep on and rubs the sore spot on his head"

I laugh. That lazy bum. It's hard to believe he's a genius when all he does is sleep and occasionally eat. Something outside catches my eye and I look closely, laughing when I realize who it is. It's Sasuke in a janitor's outfit. Momo sees him, too.

"Kaa-san, why is Otou-san wearing a blue jumpsuit?"

"Cause he's doing nice things for the people there by cleaning-wait, did you just call him Otou-san?" I ask, catching on to what she said.

"Yes. He acts like an Otou-san. He comes to see me sometimes while you're working and asks me about my day and makes sure I'm okay before he leaves"

"Oh", is all I'm able to say back. Well, atleast he's not a total butt-nut to everybody (A/N: that's a friend of mine's favorite insult XD). I pull up the rolling chair next to the window and sit there, watching the village and talking with Momo since it's a slow day.

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

I HATE MY LIFE! I didn't train for 10 years of my life to be a janitor! I'm a frickin' ninja!

'_**Dude, it's your fault. Get over yourself. If you didn-'**_

'Yeah, yeah, I know. If I didn't leave with the creepy snake pedophile and his group of freaks and geeks to gain power, I wouldn't be at the mercy of old people and lazy nurses right now'

'_**Well, aren't you a smart cookie, finally coming back to reality? Now, if we could just get you out of your weird bipolar denial, you'll be halfway normal'**_

'You know what, why don't you go take your sarcasm and shove it up your a-'

"As I was saying, Uchiha-san, Tanaka-san likes to antagonize people, so try your best to just deal with him. He's not so bad after a while", one of the nurses tells me.

"Really?"

"Really…he's much worse". She pats me on the back and walks off, leaving me here in a room with a whole bunch of old people. Greeeeat. Can it get any worse?

"Hey, you there, young fella"

"Yes?"

"I got some popsicles down in my cellar. Mmm, popsicles"

.No.

Karma, you whore. I quickly walk away, and for a second, I could swear I heard him say something about 'get your skinny ass back here'. (A/N: FAMILY GUY RULES!)

I continue my rounds throughout the building, thankfully keeping distance between me and Herbert the Pervert in there. I thought people like that only existed in badly written, yet funny cartoons T-T. But nevertheless, I go down the halls into the rooms, emptying trashcans and than I mop the hallways. Geez, have they never heard of frickin' carpeting?

"Hey, Sasuke". I turn and see a nurse calling me, so I walk over to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep Hanpei-san company while I run out and stock up some more supplies? It won't be long"

"Sure"

She leads me to a small room down the east side of the building. In the room, there's a man in a wheel chair watching tv. He turns to us when he hears the door open.

"Sasuke, this is Hanpei. Hanpei, this is Sasuke. He's gonna be watching you for a little while until I get back, okay?" He looks at me for a minute before speaking.

"I know who he is", he says. I don't hear hostility in his voice, so I let my guard down a little. The nurse leaves, shutting the door. Now, it's just me and the old man.

'Dude, he's just staring at me'

'_**Don't you get it? He's sizing you up'**_

'Greeeeaat. I'm gonna be ambushed by the elderly. First, I'm hit on by Herbert the Pervert and now, I'm gonna be whooped by a veteran. While I'm at it,how about I call the hospital and schedule a frickin' prostate exam -_-? That'd just put the icing on the cake'

'_**It'll be okay, bro. We can do this. Just stay chill'**_

'Alright'

After my conversation with myself (wow, I just made myself sound crazy), I look back at the old man. He pulls the chair next to him and pats it.

"Have a seat, son. I won't hurt you", he says. I take the seat next to him quietly. So far, he seems alright. He pulls a case out of his pocket and takes out a cigar.

"Want one?" I shake my head.

"No, sir. I don't smoke"

"Good. Smoking isn't good for you", he says with the cigar in his mouth. I laugh as he lights it. His hypocrisy is pretty amusing.

"If it's not good, than why do you do it?"

"Cause I'm 75 years old and I earned it, therefore, I'm entitled to do whatever the hell I want"

I like this guy. He's cool. He flicks the channel to Spike TV. Manswers is on.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke. Never thought they'd let you live if you ever came back", he says. I take a breath.

"Yeah, neither did I. I was pretty sure they were gonna kill me right than and there. But I killed bigger threats, so they let me live". He nods.

"And now, you've been lowered to changing old people's diapers, huh?"

"*sigh* yeah. Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan…changing old people"

Wow, it sounds even less dignified when it's said outloud. We sit there and talk for about an hour and a half. Turns out, he used to be a personal body guard for the Hokage, but he was in an accident that left him wheelchair bound, but he wasn't mad or depressed about it at all. He got to stay home with his wife and kids, and right now, his kids are in the sand village helping with research on desert plants. His wife comes to see him often and otherwise, he's pretty happy.

Some guys get all the luck.

It's not long before the nurse is back. She comes in and I get up to go.

"See you later", he says, smiling with the cigar in his mouth. I smirk back.

"Yeah, you too"

I look at the clock on the wall and realize I only have about half an hour before I have to go see the therapist.

'Wow', I think, ' I can't remember the last time I sat down with someone and just wasted time'

Strolling down the hall, I smile to myself.

'Yup. I'll definitely see you later, Hanpei'

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I check my watch and soon realize, I only have half an hour before I have to take Sasuke to see his therapist. I sigh and hug Momo.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go, munchkin"

"Awww, okay. Promise you and Otousan will come see me later"

"Of course"

She gives me one last hug and I head back downstairs. I already have a headache forming and Sasuke isn't even near me yet. I sigh.

Whyyyyyy?

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Alright, there's the next chapter! I know its not very long, but I've had some serious writers block. It scared me.**

**Sakura: Now, be good readers and review so we can hang out with Momo and listen to what Sasuke's therapist has to say about him!**

**Sasuke: -_-...Also, ideas are welcomed so feel free to add your 2 cents.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Review and I'll do a special behind-the-scenes chapter X3.  
**


	16. Blooper reeeel! YEAUHHH!

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Alrighty, hoominz. You're in luck! After 48 episodes of Bobobo-bo Bo-bo-bo, a tub of ice-cream, retarded conversations with my sister and friends,video games,cake, and insomnia, I've come up with the blooper/behind the scenes retardedness/interviews chapter! YAAAY! I'm probably gonna make this more than one chapter so I'll just do these while working on the normal chapters.**

**Sakura: Yup, so now you get to know what kind of retardedness is not being shown…until now! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!**

**Sasuke: -_- yeah…what they said…anyway, SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own the dobe.**

**Naruto: Masashi-sama and Hinata-chan does X3.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: ON WITH THE RETARDEDNESS!**

* * *

(sorry, no re-cap for retarded chapter XP and they all go in the order of the chapters)

**Outtakes involving physical harm XD**

**_-*scene from first chapter where Sakura throws the clock out the window*_**

SakuraHarunoInsanity (SHI for short XD): Okay, 3,2,1, and ACTION!

Sakura: *looks at clock…grabs it and throws it out window*

*abnormally loud clang*

Naruto: AAAAHHHH! CUT CUT CUT!

Sakura: *gets up and looks out window* are you okay!

Naruto: NO! THE CLOCK HIT ME IN THE BALLS! *rolling around on the ground*

SHI: -_- *sigh* someone get him a bag of ice and a cup…

Sasuke: Come on, usuratonkachi. *helps him to his trailer*

**_-*Ichiraku scene with the new menu*_**

SHI: Alright, places people. Aaaand…ACTION!

Sakura: *looks at menu* you dragged me out of bed for THIS? *goes to hit him in the head*

Naruto:*turns head the wrong way and ends up getting punched in the eye* GAAAH!

Sakura: Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Naruto! Are you okay?

Sasuke: *laughing*

Sakura: *glares*

Naruto: T-T today is just not my day…

SHI: -_-'' Hinata, please bring him a bag of peas and take him to his trailer.

**_-*Hokage's office scene when Sasuke has to hide in the closet*_**

SHI: Okay, now lets try to do this without hurting somebody or breaking something. Aaaand ACTION!

Sasuke: *goes to hide in the closet…slips on the papers on the floor and falls flat on back* OW! SON OF A-!

**_-*scene in the Hokage's office when Sakura is called there with Sasuke and she yells*_**

SHI: Remember, let's try not to hurt each other today…aaaand…ACTION!

Sakura: WHY HAVE YOU LET HIM BACK IN THE VILLAGE? HE'S A TRAITOROUS BACKSTABBER AND SHOULD BE PUT ON DEATH ROW IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY THREATS HE'S KILLED! HE BETRAYED KONOHA! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE LAST SOUL SURVIVOR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! IN MY EYES, HE'S NO MORE THAN TRASH! I HOPE HE ROTS IN THE DEEPEST DARKEST PITS OF HELL FROM WHICH HE WAS CREATED! AND WHY DID YOU PUT HIM WITH ME? YOU SHOULD'VE PUT HIM WITH NARUTO OR KAKASHI! THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT STILL STAND BEHIND HIM ENOUGH TO ACCEPT HIM BACK! *points back at him and accidentally pokes him in the eye kinda hard*

Sasuke: AAAHH! MOTHERF-!

Sakura: Sorry!

Naruto: HAH! Now you know how I feel!

SHI: -_-'' why me?

**_-*scene when Sakura tries to sneak into her room after hanging out with Ino at the mall*_**

SHI: Sakura, you gotta be really careful in this scene because of the lack of lighting, okay?

Sakura: Got it.

SHI: Okay…and ACTION!

Sakura:*going upstairs…runs into Sasuke too hard and starts falling…grabs Sasuke*

*both of them fall down the stairs*

Sakura: Sasuke! Get your fat fatty mcfatty lard self off me! You're crushing my ribcage!

Sasuke: I'm not fat! It's muscle!

SHI: …T-T…

**_-*part on the stairs when Sakura throws Sasuke into the wall on the 2nd floor of the house*_**

SHI: Please, for the love of all that's good, DON'T HURT EACH OTHER T-T!...3, 2,1, and ACTION!

Sakura:*grabs his shirt and throws him into wall a bit too hard*

Sasuke:*goes completely thru the wall and falls into the yard, right on top of where Pakkun took a dump* YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! SON OF A (a long line of swears and curses can be heard, followed by explosions ,the corner store bursting into flames, and a car somehow being parked on the roof)

SHI: _...

Sakura: So…I take it I should wait before trying to apologize to him?

SHI:…T-T…yes…you should

Sakura: Well…the only thing that was hurt was his pride, so he'll be alright.

SHI: -_- I love how nonchalant you are about the situation-why do I hear screaming outside?

-**_*headbanging scene at Kazunomiya's*_**

SHI: Well, I've completely given up on telling anyone to be careful anymore, so let's just get this over with -_-…aaand…ACTION!

People on the dance floor and Sakura and Tori: HOLD UP, WAIT A MINUTE, PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN IT!

*everyone headbutts each other at the same time trying to headbang*

SHI:*locks self in trailer*

**_-*scene where Tori kisses Sakura's cheek*_**

SHI: *cloud of despair over head* let's just get it over with T-T…and…ACTION!

Tori:*kisses Sakura's cheek*

*random fireball comes flying at Tori*

Tori: WTF?

**_-*scene where Sakura has to wake Sasuke up*_**

SHI: *completely run out of hope for going a day without someone getting hurt*

Sasuke: *still mad about the other day*

Sakura: *trying not to laugh*

SHI: Alright, places people…aaand…ACTION!

*at the part when she rips off the blanket*

Sakura: DANG IT, SASUKE! IF YOU COVER YOUR HEAD ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SMOTHER YOU WITH THAT PILLOW! *rips off blanket and accidentally takes Sasuke's pants along with the blanket* AAAAAHHHH! CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!

Sasuke: *wearing ducky boxers* WHYYYYYYYY?

Sakura:…pppfffffffttt…*large amounts of laughter*

Sasuke: SHUT UP! THEY'RE THE LAST PAIR I HAD IN MY DRAWER!

Sakura: Liar, I don't believe it…

Naruto: Believe it!

Sakura: No, I don't cause I just did laundry yesterday and folded like 5 pairs of his boxers. *shiver of fear* so terrifying…

Sasuke: ah-well-I-uhhh…SHUT UP! THEY'RE MY LUCKY BOXERS!

Sakura: Gaaaaaaayyyyy!*sing song voice*

Naruto: Yeah, Sasuke. If I didn't know about your secret crush on Sakura I would so totally say you're gay.

Sasuke: NARUTO, SHUT YOUR FACE! *chasing him in ducky boxers with a wiffle bat* YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL, YOU JACKWAD!

**_-*scene where Naruto goes in the kitchen to set up for party while Sakura estimates how long before he hurts himself*_**

SHI: I'm not even gonna bother warning anybody anymore T-T…3, 2,1…ACTION!

Sasuke: How long do you think it'll be till he breaks something else again?

Sakura: I'll be nice and give him…10 seconds.

Sasuke: Wow, I was thinking 5, but okay.

Sakura: O…M…G… Sasuke, do you realize what just happened?

Sasuke: uh, we guesstimated how long it would take for Naruto to hurt himself again?

*loud crashes and Naruto yelling*

Naruto: CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!

Sasuke: *to Sakura* he reeeeaaaally wants us to make sure we cut…

Sakura: That could only mean one thing…Naruto actually hurt himself -_-…again…

Naruto: Guys, I don't think my foot is supposed to be pointing in this funny direction…

Sakura: Oh, sh-

**_-*scene after Naruto hurts himself where Sakura pulls on Sasuke's butt chains*_**

SHI: *completely given up on worrying about people's safety and well-being* aaaannd…ACTION!

Sasuke: What are you doing?

*Sakura starts pulling on chains, not realizing she's using her super-human strength and picking him up by his pants and vigorously tugging and shaking him around*

Naruto: Cut! Uhh, Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah? *still holding him up by his pants, but not realizing it*

Naruto: I uhh…I think you…might, you know…be hurting him…Just a little…I can hear him crying…and whimpering…like a little itch…

Sakura: *looks* Oh. Oops. *drops him*

Sasuke: *face down on the ground…not moving*

Sakura: uhhh…are you okay?

Sasuke:*shakes head no*

Naruto: errrmmm…I uhh…I think we need a paramedic…ummmm Tsu-Tsunade…we uhhh…we need some help over here…I don't think his boxers should be touching his ears while he's still wearing them…just saying…

SHI:*hides in the emo corner like Tamaki*

Sakura: oops…heh…sorry…

Sasuke: T-T...p-pain…lots of it…

*Sasuke is put on a stretcher and hauled to the ER to have his boxers surgically removed from the wee crevices of his…yeah*

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Don't worry, my faithful readers! I will be updating more bloopers! Lots of them! So there's more bloopers involving physical harm!  
**

**Sakura: And trust me, it doesn't get any better from here on in ^^**

**Sasuke: *still in large amounts of pain* T-T just review before she hurts me more**

**Sakura: Hey, I said I was sorry T-T I didn't mean to**

**Sasuke: T-T well, you still did it...review please...leave lots of comments before she kills me**


	17. The Therapist Will Now See You

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: HELLOOOOOOOO! I have missed you guyyyssss! I need more reviewwwws so I can publish a new one-shot for you guyyyyyssss! You will be getting another one-shot since the mark has hit 100! 50 more and you get another!**

**Sakura: Yay! And it will be using one of my favorite songs ever!**

**Sasuke:…yeah. What they said. Anyway, SakuraHarunoInsanity doesn't own the dobe. Rights to the dobe belong to Masashi-sama and Hinata…so yeah…there, I've done my part.**

**Sakura: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Yeah?**

**Sakura: Stfu…**

**Sasuke: -_-…**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Hehe, well…ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

**Re-cap**

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

_**I check my watch and soon realize, I only have half an hour before I have to take Sasuke to see his therapist. I sigh and hug Momo.**_

_**"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go, munchkin"**_

_**"Awww, okay. Promise you and Otousan will come see me later"**_

_**"Of course"**_

_**She gives me one last hug and I head back downstairs. I already have a headache forming and Sasuke isn't even near me yet. I sigh.**_

_**Whyyyyyy?**_

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v.

My time at the old folks home is done for today, so I go to the janitor's closet and hang up the uniform, before going to say bye to Hanpei. I peek in his room (not like that -_-) to check on him. He's watching UFC.

"See you later, son", he says without even having to turn his head. I nod.

"Yea, see ya, Hanpei-san", I say. As I walk to the exit, I can't help, but kinda smile. That was the first time in a long time anyone has ever called me son. It feels nice having people around that actually kinda care about you. People that want to give you a second chance. I just wish I could say that for everybody. The sliding doors open to let me out and I see Sakura already waiting for me outside, already changed into regular clothes. She doesn't see me yet, so I take a little time to look at her. The first thing I notice are her eyes. They used to be the clearest, brightest shade of jade I had ever seen, like someone took a jade stone and polished it before letting the sun shine against the smooth surface. Now, they're a cloudy, dark jade. There's no shine. No life. No fire. Just darkness. It kinda makes me feel nauseous, knowing I caused it. She's such a beautiful girl and-hold on, wait. Did I just say she's beautiful?

'**Yes, you did. Good job. Now, if we could just get you to admit it outloud-'**

'Shut the hell up, dude. Just shut the hell up'

'**Alright, alright. Geez, good thing we're going to a therapist'**

'Ugh, don't remind me'

The wind starts to blow and I can't help, but notice the way the wind gently twists and twirls her hair around. Man, if I could get a photo of this scene, I'd be content with life. Sort of.

"Ready to go?" she asks, turning her attention to me. I nod.

"Yeah, let's go". We make our way to the therapist's office. The walk is silent for a while. Much to my discomfort.

"Momo saw you in your janitor uniform today", Sakura says out of the blue. Immediate facepalm -_-.

"Tell me you're joking" I groan. She shakes her head at me.

"Nope, she saw you"

"Lovely"

Great, the girl that calls me 'otousan' saw me in a blue janitor's outfit. I let out a sigh and realize we're already here. We go in and the secretary looks up at us. Immediately, I see her adjust her bra to make more cleavage, which looked pretty nauseating already and she just made it worse. Sakura snickers at me and I glare, before turning back to the lady (if you can even call her that) at the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. My eye twitches.

"Yeah, we have an appointment scheduled for this time", I say, a scowl plastered on my face. Her eyes never leave my face as she checks her papers.

"Oh, you do. Here, let me tell the doctor you're here". She gets up and walks to the office, practically throwing her hips out of socket at the same time. I guess she's trying to be 'sexy'. Tch, I've seen old ladies sexier than her.

'**Dude, gross. Don't ever say that again'**

'Well, it's true'

She walks back out, once again trying to be 'sexy'. Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke.

"He'll see you now". I nod and walk to the office with Sakura. The urge to puke has finally gone away, even though I can feel her eyes on the back of my head. We enter the room and Sakura takes a seat on the other side of the couch, away from me. Of course, T-T. I can't win. The doctor comes out of another room and sits at his desk. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something oddly familiar about this guy. His hair is brown and he's got blank black eyes. I know I've seen those features somewhere around here before, but where? I shrug. It's no big deal. After reading over some papers for a minute, he looks up at both of us.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. It says here that Sasuke is here as part of his punishment and you are to oversee he behaves properly", he says. I roll my eyes. Way to state the obvious, doc. He takes the chair in front of us and takes off his glasses. "So, seeing as how you are the one that has his freedom on the line, I'll talk to you first, than Ms. Sakura, then the both of you"

"Wait, why do you have to talk to me?" she asks.

"Because you had a past relationship with him as a squad member, therefore your thoughts must be assessed as well as his. It's required". I hear her mutter under her breath before sitting outside, so now it's just me and the doc. Greeeat.

"So…where do we start?" I ask. He pulls out his notepad.

"From the beginning"

**Sakura p.o.v.**

Great, so I have to talk to the therapist, too. I let out a breath and lean my head back against the chair in the waiting room. Who knows how long I'm gonna be sitting out here with as many problems as 'Sasu-gay' has. He has more issues than 'Sports Illustrated'. The secretary at the desk glances at me before looking back down at her papers. I roll my eyes. If she's not the definition of a skank, I don't know what is. Bright red lipstick and bright blue shadow just shouldn't be worn at the same time, if at all. And obviously bleached hair doesn't look good if you've done it so many times, your hair looks fried. Shellacking it with hairspray doesn't make it look any less fried. And fake tans make you look like an oompa loompa. But whatever. To each their own. I have no right to judge. I have pink hair and green eyes. That screams FREAK. My boredom hits me and I avert my gaze to the ceiling, seeing as its more attractive than the other girl sitting in this room.

"So, like, what exactly are you to him?" I hear her say. I look and realize she's talking to me about Sasuke.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm curious", she says. I can hear the snobbiness in her voice and I roll my eyes. Not another one, please. I'm waaay too tired to deal with this today.

"We are nothing more than associates. We merely work together. Other than that, nothing". The giddiness in her voice is in no way disguised.

"Oh, yay!". She starts patting on more makeup and I rub my temples. Jesus, please wither away this injustice. Strike her with a lightning bolt or something. Please. I can't take this much longer. Every girl in this village is fawning over every guy I know and it's agitating.

'I can't believe that used to be me'

'**Well, believe it!'**

'-_- really?'

'**lawlz! I couldn't help myself, it was too perfect'**

'Wow, maturity much?'

'**Psh, maturity is highly overrated, my dear. Loosen up, geez. You're such a stick in the mud'**

'Bite me. You can be extremely annoying'

And that stops the conversation with myself. Finally, silence. I stare at the ceiling for a little while before dozing off for a while.

**Sasuke p.o.v. **

…this sucks. I don't know how, but this man has managed to read me like an open book without me even saying much of anything. Normally, nobody can read my face, I keep it so impassive. But this guy. He knows everything. The room is quiet for a while, just me and the doc, staring at each other. This guy can't just be a regular therapist. No way.

"…so tell me what's on your mind right now, Sasuke", he says. I try to read his face, but I can't. There's nothing at all there. His face is blanker than mine. I'm getting nervous and now, I don't know what to do or what to say.

"I…I'm confused" I admit. He nods.

"And why?" I try to answer, but I can't. "Maybe I can tell you why". I look up to him.

"…than tell me". He sets down his paper and pencil and leans towards me with his elbows on his knees and stares me straight in the eye.

"Because, you have never had to answer for yourself. People know so little about you that you can do whatever you want and no one will question why. You're so unpredictable to others that you get away with not answering for yourself. You've always had something to hide behind or blame things on. But now it's just you and there's no hiding. No walls for you to cower behind, no person for you to blame your actions on, nothing. It's just you now. You're in the spotlight and you need to own up to the things you've done, the things you've said, and the people you've hurt. Time to man up, Sasuke, cause no one's gonna baby you anymore. This is the real world and in the real world, you own up to your own behavior and actions. You could've told Orochimaru no and stayed here, but no, you chose to leave with him and risk gaining the hatred of a whole village that would've stood behind you in the fight between you and your brother. The people in this village cared about you and would've done anything to help you. But you turned your back on them for an easy way out. And now, you're paying for it". He leans back in his chair, eyes never leaving mine and mine never leaving his. I…I…

'He's right…'

"Tell me, the girl in the waiting room right now. What does she mean to you? If you had the chance to take back every wrong you ever did to earn back her trust, would you? Because it's quite evident that she doesn't see eye to eye with you…"

"I…", but once again, I can't find the words. Nothing. Not a single frickin thing. I don't even notice him stand up and sit next to me until he pats my back.

"You've got a long way to go. But if you care enough, I'm pretty sure you can get through this"

I'm pretty sure I'm giving him a stupid look right now, but he just smirks and sits back at his desk.

"Don't worry, . This conversation will not leave these four walls. Doctor-patient confidential"

I nod my head. It's all I can do. I'm not sure how else to respond. This guy pretty much knows everything about me. I'm pretty sure he could tell me what boxers I was wearing if I asked.

"Rubber duckies"

"Wha-…no way"

"Heh. I won't tell. Just bring Ms. Haruno in here and wait outside. I'll call you back in when we finish talking"

I make my way to the waiting room and see Sakura passed out in the chair. She's adorable when she's sleeping. It's the only time I can be around her without her having a look on her face that says she wants to kill me. I crouch down next to her and carefully shake her shoulder.

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura. Wake up". She begins to wake up and opens her eyes to look around.

"*yawn* geez, took you long enough. What was he doing, telling you how to build nuclear weaponry?"

"Heh, not quite. Anyway, he's ready to see you"

"Good, than you can deal with your fangirl at the desk now. She's been driving me nuts, cause she won't shut up about you", and she leaves in an instant, leaving me in here with the creepy secretary. I hear a whistle and turn to see the secretary winking at me.

Nooooooooooo…

"So, what's up, hot stuff?" I hear her say to me.

"...My name is Sasuke. Not 'hot stuff'..." I mutter. She giggles.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Sooo, I get off work in a little while. Wanna go out for dinner?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't. I have somewhere to be later with Sakura", I say. She frowns.

"She doesn't really like you much. Why bother with her when you can have my undivided attention and so much more?". She bats her fake lashes at me and I nearly puke.

"Because she's my comrade"

"But she already gave me full permission to take you, so what do you say? Wanna have the time of your life?". I glare. Oh, I am so talking to Sakura about this when we get back to the house. The last thing I want is to be promised to a fangirl, much less this one.

"I'm not interested. Get over it and leave me be already. I am not, nor will I ever be, interested in you. I don't know how much clearer I can make it". Her face twists into a scowl.

"Too bad. I'm interested and I will have you one way or another". I roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"No means no, you skank. Now, buzz off already". Suddenly, I feel a weight on my lap and I look up to see the skank on me. Now, I'm gettting incredibly irritated.

"I don't respond to no very well, Mr. Uchiha", she says, trying to seduce me. Before I get the chance to yell at her, the door opens and I look up to see Sakura in the doorway.

"You couldn't wait until **after** this was over? Dude, save it until later. I don't want to walk in on you and your new girlfriend getting it on in the middle of a waiting room. It's not very classy", she says, no expression on her face.

"N-no, wait Sakura, i-it's not like that! She-"

"Dude, chill. I won't tell anyone, just wait until this is over and than, you guys can do whatever you want after we see Momo", and she goes back into the office without a second glance. I scowl at the girl in my lap and push her onto the floor.

"Hey! That was mean!" she screams. I scoff.

"Stay away from me, skank", and I follow Sakura back into the office.

'Great, now she thinks I like that girl'

**'Sorry, bro. It'll be okay. We'll just keep that girl out of the way. Somehow'**

'*sigh* yeah'

We get back into the office and sit down, Sakura once again at the other end of the couch. The therapist looks down at his notes, than to Sakura, and than, at me.

"Well, I've evaluated you both and seeing as has no problem with me telling the results of her evaluation, here's the diagnosis: Sasuke, you suffer from trust issues, clinginess, a child-like need to be accepted and loved, paranoia, insecurity, and somehow, low self-esteem. Now, if you would like to know what thinks than either she can tell you or-", but Sakura cuts him off.

"You tell him. I don't feel like it", she says. He nods and flips over a few pages.

"According to Ms. Haruno, you're...well, she says you're a 'self-righteous a$$wipe', a 'typical, over-hormonal male that is always on his 'man-period' ', and well, quite a few other things as well. Now, Ms. Haruno, you have trust issues, anger-management, anti-social problems, anxiety, OCD, and a whole lot of tension. Now, the both of you will be seen by Tsunade-Sama later so she can decide what should be done, but in the mean time, you both need to keep each other in check and also, learn how to be able to deal with one another. You're both causing each other stress, and it's going to cause mental, physical, and emotional problems to the both of you. Understand?"

"...Yeah", Sakura mutters. I nod.

"Good. I'll see you two later, than". He waves bye and we walk out of the room, Sakura ahead of me.

"There, it's over. Now, you can go after it. I'll just tell Momo you were 'busy'", she says. I glare.

"No, I'm going with you to see Momo". She shrugs.

"Than tell your girlfriend so she can meet you later". We leave the building and I wait until we're a good distance away from both the hospital and the therapist's office before grabbing her and leading us into an abandoned street.

"Sasuke, dude, what are you doing?" she yells. I push her against the wooden fence and stand in front of her. The expression on my face clearly tells her I'm pissed, seeing as how she got quiet and just glared at me. "Seriously, dude. What are you doing? I thought the therapist helped you with this crap already"

"Sakura...we need to talk"

**Meanwhile, in the therapist's office**

**Mystery therapist p.o.v. **

I sigh and let down my guard, taking off the stupid tie and hitting the button on the small speaker on my desk.

"Did you get all of that, Hokage-sama?" I ask. I hear her beep on the other end.

"Yes, I did. Nice work...Yamato"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama", I say."So, what do you think Sakura's hiding? It's quite clear that this is something more than just a quick developed hatred. She's never so quick to despise people like that"

"I know. I think I have a hunch. Report to my office, immediately"

"Hai, Hokage-sama", and in a flash, I leave for the Hokage tower.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Lawlz, alrighty people. Here it is! And a one-shot will be out soon since I now have 100 reviews!**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Sasuke:...how did he know I was wearing rubber ducky boxers?**

**Sakura:...ewww...**

**Naruto: Review, dattebayo!**

**Sakura: -_- You were feeling left out cause you weren't in this chapter, huh?**

**Naruto: T-T yeah...please review! SakuraHarunoInsanity has a special one-shot she's working on dedicated to everyone out there who's had hard times getting through the obstacles life throws at us. This is her way of saying keep your head up, cause it's gonna get better, dattebayo! We promise!  
**


	18. Lesbiansthat is all

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Hello, my very much missed readers! It's been FOREVER since the last time I told you guys I would update I know. Liar liar, pants on fire. I've actually been very busy with life, though I still feel bad. Anyway, I refuse to let this story sit and rot in the back of the index, so here is the next chapter and while I'm writing this, I will write you guys a one-shot just to make it up to you.**

**Sakura: And wish her luck. It's her senior year of high school and she needs to graduate!**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yea, so hope for the best for me**

**Sasuke: Hmph. Of course, she has yet to mention squat about my birthday. Or anybody else's birthdays that weren't mentioned.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Wah wah wah, you skipped death another year. Whoopdi freakin do. You're one more year closer to dying, so let's see you try to skip death again.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.**

**Naruto: Haha!**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: And by the way, I will be changing the rating of this fanfic from T to M, NOT for sex, but because of the use of language and very soon, descriptive gore. I will NEVER write naughty fics, so PLEASE don't ask.**

**Sakura: Anyway, SakuraHarunoInsanity does not own Naruto-kun. Masashi Kishimoto and Hinata-chan do. So…ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_**Re-cap**_

_"Sasuke, dude, what are you doing?" she yells. I push her against the wooden fence and stand in front of her. The expression on my face clearly tells her I'm pissed, seeing as how she got quiet and just glared at me. "Seriously, dude. What are you doing? I thought the therapist helped you with this crap already"_

_"Sakura...we need to talk"_

_**Meanwhile, in the therapist's office**_

_**Mystery therapist p.o.v. **_

_I sigh and let down my guard, taking off the stupid tie and hitting the button on the small speaker on my desk._

_"Did you get all of that, Hokage-sama?" I ask. I hear her beep on the other end._

_"Yes, I did. Nice work...Yamato"_

_"Thank you, Hokage-sama", I say."So, what do you think Sakura's hiding? It's quite clear that this is something more than just a quick developed hatred. She's never so quick to despise people like that"_

_"I know. I think I have a hunch. Report to my office, immediately"_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama", and in a flash, I leave for the Hokage tower._

* * *

**Sakura p.o.v.**

A growl escapes my throat as my line of sight is obscured by a mass of irritated human being with chicken-butt hair. I fold my arms across my chest and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"What? What could possibly be your issue now? We literally JUST left the therapists office and already, you've got your panties twisted into a knot-"

"What gives you the right to sell me to some hoe?" he says. My expression goes blank as I raise a brow.

"Sell you? I didn't sell you. Selling you would insinuate that I got something of value from somebody in return for giving them something they wanted. I didn't sell anything. She wanted to know if you were available, I told her yes. There was no bartering, no discussion, no debate, and no deals. She just wanted to know your relationship status. Simple as that", I told him. A look of boredom settles itself upon my face.

"And what if I didn't want her to know about my 'relationship status'?" he remarks. I shrug.

"Oh, well. Boo frickin hoo. It's not like every other girl in this village doesn't know you're single. Besides, I'm just telling the truth. If she wants to have a shot at being with you, why not give her a chance?". I see his face twist into an expression of something border lining anger.

"Sakura, if I wanted to give her a shot, I would, but I don't want to and I didn't need her climbing all over me! Especially in front of you!". I frown.

"Why would that matter to me?"

"Because, you already think bad of me enough as it is! I don't need anyone adding fuel to the fire! I came back to try and make things better again! Not to make my blood pressure shoot through the damn roof!". I silence myself. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. It wasn't fair for me to just let her loose on him like that. He lets out a sigh and shakes his head before stepping back from me and continuing towards the hospital. My hand runs through my hair and I lean my head back against the fence. I hate it when he's right. I watch his back for a while before leaning away from the yellow wood fence and catching up to him. My footsteps fall in sync with his and we walk in silence for a while. His eyes stay directed forward, as do mine. Ffffffff-

"I'msorry", I blurt out quickly. From my peripheral, I see his head turn towards me.

"What?"

"I said I'm ss…I'm sssss…I'm sss…", I let out a deep sigh, "Shit, I'm sorry, okay?! You were right. It wasn't okay for me to do that. I should've kept my mouth shut and ignored her…so…I'm sorry…". Well, there goes my pride. My gaze stays on the hospital up ahead, but I don't need to look at him to know he's smirking. I can practically hear it.

"Heh. I won't lie, I didn't expect you to just come out and apologize like that", he says, the smirk still resting on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Yea, well, don't get used to it", I mutter. He nods and lets out a sigh.

"Don't mention that girl around Momo, okay?" he says. I look at him, slightly shocked that he cares about someone's opinion of him. His face carries a slightly scared and worried frown. "She's…innocent. She doesn't judge me like everyone else. I'd appreciate it if it was kept that way. I don't want her to think I'm a bad person. Everybody else already does. So, please?". He never ceases to amaze me. The man that's killed so many people, one after the other, that has lied and deceived, and has never once cared about anyone else's thoughts, is seeking redemption in the form of a little girl. I bite my lip and nod.

"Alright. She won't know"

**Sasuke p.o.v. **

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It's been a long day, and I guess it's getting to me if I'm willing to vent like this to Sakura. Normally, we hold our tongues around each other, but I assume she's had a long day too if she's being cooperative. I can't really help but try to be nice to her. Especially after reading the letter Tori sent her a few days ago. Yes, I read it. Yes, I'm going to special Hell for it. I won't lie. I'm jealous of him. When he writes to Sakura, it gets just…wow.

_Tori's letter_

_Hey, Sakura. I finally got a minute to myself to write to you. Not much has happened yet, but we're waiting. The guy is only a couple towns over now, and we already have a hound tracking him. I'm shocked Kakashi let us use one of his hounds, but hey, I'm not complaining. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you were okay. It sounds kinda weird, I know, but I just…I don't really trust that Uchiha alone with you. I know you've said before that he's unable to feel, but there's just this…look he gets in his eyes and I don't trust it. _

_ Back to my reason for writing to you. I felt a bit empty when I stepped outside of the gates of the village. I knew how far from you I would be. I don't like being so far from you. It physically hurts a little. Does that sound a bit clingy? If so, I apologize. I don't mean to sound like that. It's just been a while since someone's cared about me. The light of the fire is making it a bit hard to write, seeing as how I don't want this letter to go up in flames. Heh. Luckily, it hasn't rained yet. For now, my teammates are asleep so I can write this in peace without them picking at me. I think they're just jealous because I got the greatest girl in the whole village __. _

_ Is it sappy to admit that when I'm near you, my brain turns to mush and my insides flip around like a fish with no water? Is it stupid for me to say that sometimes, I blush when I don't know the right things to say to you? Am I crazy for constantly wanting to impress you? To earn your approval? A little, I assume. But at the end of the day, it's all worth it to see that beautiful smile on your face._

_ I have to go now. We're gonna be heading out soon. Write me back if you can._

_ Love, _

_ Tori3_

See my point? I read it and for a second there, I thought it gave me cancer. The walk to the hospital continues on in silence, allowing both of us to think for a while. This internal battle I'm having with myself is frustrating as hell. On one hand, I want to keep Sakura to myself and let everyone know she's mine. On the other, I want her to be happy with the one she loves most. Ugh! Why?!

_**Because you're bipolar.**_

_Not now!_

"Hey, uhhh, Sasuke?" I hear her say.

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Well…have you ever cared about somebody so much that you think you might be in love with them?"

I stop in my tracks and it feels like my heart (or whatever the hell that beating thing in there is) weighs a ton and just pile drived my stomach. She's falling for him. She's legitimately falling for him. I can see it on her face. She has the same look on her face that she used to when she used to talk about me that way. Except this one…this one isn't a look of a teenage girl with a crush. This one isn't just a girly little flutter of the lashes. This one is pure love.

Damn it…damn it all.

I resume walking and decide to just lie. I won't let her see me break.

"No. Why?"

"Because…well…there's this guy I've been seeing. His name is Tori and I've known him for a long time. We've been dating and I just…I think I've fallen for him"

"How so?"

"Well…when I see him, I get butterflies and I can't help but light up. I blush when I think of him. And right now, I'd do anything for him to just come home so I can see him"

"Hm. Well, I'm not too familiar with that" _lies _"but that sounds about right to me. You're probably in love with the guy". She bites her lip to try to hold back the smile that I know is trying to make its way to her face. Sometimes, I really hate myself. I can't make her smile like that anymore. This Tori guy…he's one lucky sumbitch. And just like that, we're at the hospital. The doors slide open and the lobby is almost empty. Ino is at the front desk and looks up to see us.

"Hey, you two. I assume you're here to see your little monster", she jokes. Sakura nods.

"Yup"

"But what about meee? Your waifuuuuuuu?! You don't look at me when we make love anymoooore!" she dramatically says, leaning over the counter and wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist while intentionally burying her face in her…ummmm…chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm cheating on you", Sakura says back and in the meantime, I'm just sitting here, watching this lesbian soap opera play out. It's kinda hot, actually. But I'm a guy and majority of us think lesbians are hot. As long as they're pretty. Ino looks at her.

"With who?!"

"Hinata. You know I can't resist those jugs", she says with a straight face and Ino responds by hugging Sakura's head and smothering her with her…chest.

"But what about miiiinnnneee?!"

"Ino, how long have you been working?"

"17 hours straight"

"No wonder. Go take a damn nap in the break room before your crazy ass does something that will get us both either in trouble or videotaped", she says, her voice muffled by Ino's…chest. Ino lets her go and gets off the counter.

"But what about that one time on my birthday-"

"Go", Sakura says. Ino pouts and jumps over the counter. She gives Sakura a hug and Sakura smacks her…behind before she takes off to the break room. "I always marry the bat shit crazy ones". I raise a brow and shake my head.

"And how long has this been going on?" . She shrugs and starts heading to Momo's room.

"Well, this one time at band camp-"

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I suddenly shout. She rolls her eyes.

"You wanted to know"

"Are you being serious?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

…well…there's something for me to think about before I go to bed. Cold shower, here I come…My thoughts are interrupted when a little ball of energy runs up and jumps into my arms and I smile.

"Otousaaaan!" Momo yells, giggling. I hug her and spin her around.

"Hey, sunshine. How are you?"

"I'm good! Okaasan and I saw you in the funny suit today at the old people place", she giggles. I blush.

"Well, I had to wear it. I was helping people there". She hugs my neck.

"I don't care what people say about you. You're a good person, daddy". and suddenly, my throat clenches and my eyes burn a little and my vision gets blurry. I hold her tightly and lean my cheek against her head.

"You really th-think so?" I ask.

"Mhm! I do!" I let out a laugh, at the same time, crying. I forgot how it felt to have someone love you unconditionally.

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I can't help, but look shocked at Sasuke. He's...he's crying. And he's happy. And this time, I can't hold back the smile. Before he says anything else to Momo, I take out my handkerchief and wipe the tears from his eyes. She thinks he's a big strong man, so she can't see him cry like that. He looks at me and I look back at him, still smiling, making hims smile, too. Momo looks at us.

"Can you two stay the night here with me? Please?" Before I say anything, Sasuke answers.

"Sure, kiddo. Mama and daddy will stay with you. Right, mama?" he says. I sigh.

"Of course we will"

...what the hell is happening to me?...

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Whew! Finally! I know it's not a lot, but it's better than nothing. I miss you guys! Please Review! Please! P.S.: The behavior between Ino and Sakura in this chapter is based off my waifu and me and we're funny...so laugh.**

**Sakura: Having Ino as a waifu is pretty cool, actually. If anything, we'll just get married for the benefits. That's it! Me and Ino get married! The End!**

**Sasuke: ...please...please review...I'm dying over here.**


	19. Wednesday's Child

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Hello! So, since I've been on a writing tangent lately, I figured I should write more now while I'm thinking about it. So, yea. Ta-da!**

**Sakura: Also, a Silent Hill story is in the process of being written, so if that interests anybody (and it should), feedback and opinions are welcome on it when it comes out, but PLEASE no flames. Please.**

**Sasuke: And SakuraHarunoInsanity's birthday, along with her…waifu's, is coming up, so tell them happy birthday this month, seeing as how they so kindly pointed out how many of us got to skip death again this year.**

**Naruto: Ideas are welcome, suggestions are welcome, and if you just wanna say hi, that's cool, too.**

**Sakura: You're so desperate to be included, aren't you?**

**Naruto: T-T yeeeeeesssss! Hell, the manga is named after me and yet, I don't make a whole lot of appearances here! Dafuq is that all about?!**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Relax. Your time is coming.**

**Naruto: It's not gonna include me being hit in the balls with a clock again, is it? That really hurt.**

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: No clock to the balls, I promise. Now, for the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this work of fanfiction. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Sakura: And so…ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_**Re-cap**_

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

_I can't help, but look shocked at Sasuke. He's...he's crying. And he's happy. And this time, I can't hold back the smile. Before he says anything else to Momo, I take out my handkerchief and wipe the tears from his eyes. She thinks he's a big strong man, so she can't see him cry like that. He looks at me and I look back at him, still smiling, making hims smile, too. Momo looks at us._

_"Can you two stay the night here with me? Please?" Before I say anything, Sasuke answers._

_"Sure, kiddo. Mama and daddy will stay with you. Right, mama?" he says. I sigh._

_"Of course we will"_

_...what the hell is happening to me?..._

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

Momo starts jabbering away about her day and what she did as I carry her to her bed and sit down with her. Sakura puts her phone and such down on the table in the room.

"Momo, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some stuff from my house, okay?" Sakura tells her. She nods and Sakura walks out the door. I watch her leave and my attention is back on Momo when she tugs on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Daddy! I want you to come see this!" she says and she jumps down from the bed and pulls back the curtains over her large window before turning off the lights and sitting on the window sill. I sit next to her and look out the window. The view she has from here is amazing. Almost all of Konoha can be seen from here.

"Wow. So, is this where you saw me from?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Yup. I can see everything from up here. Look! There's mama!" she says. Her small finger presses against the glass and I look down to see a speck of pink walking through town towards her house. I kinda smile. The brief moment of kindness earlier put me in a better mood and I let go of the argument we had earlier. I'll deal with that later. For now, I'm just glad to be able to let my guard down.

"So, what else do you do up here while we're gone?". She taps her chin.

"Sometimes, I follow Ino around the hospital when I get really bored. Then, I go out to the courtyard and talk to some of the other patients. I sit in here and draw sometimes. Anything to pass the time"

"Do you sing?" I suddenly ask. Momo nods.

"Yup. And when mama gets here, I make her sing with me or I just listen to her. What about you? Do you sing?"

"Sometimes"

"What kind of songs?". I awkwardly shift my eyes. A lot of the things I sing are depressing or death related or it's just stuff kids don't need to hear.

"Uhh, well. Just…stuff"

"Sing for me!"

"Wha?!"

"You heard me! Sing for me! Please?" I bite my lip and try to think of a song she can hear without me getting in trouble for it. Oh, wait! I know!

"How about 'Vanilla Twilight'?" I ask her and she sits in my lap with a blanket.

"Yea!" I chuckle and sit comfortably in the window sill with Momo.

"Alright. Here you go"

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I get home and rush inside, grabbing a bag and throwing extra clothes in it, that way I can wake up, change, and get right to work in the morning. While I'm getting my things together, I sense something outside. A Shinobi. Not enemy. ANBU. Village anbu. A frown settles on my face. They're not here to get me for a mission. They're watching me. A small growl makes its way up my throat. Shishou is getting nosy again, which annoys me. There's nothing for her to worry about that would require her to watch me and I know they're not looking for the Uchiha. They know where he is as well as I do. Before I walk out the door, I go ahead and throw some of the Uchiha's clothes in the bag and walk out of my room. And seeing as how Shishou is getting nosy, I put a seal on the door and the doorknob. My window automatically seals, so I don't have to worry about anbu getting nosy and I head back out, locking the front door. As my feet carry me to the hospital, I sense the anbu still following me and get frustrated, so I turn down an empty alley and wait for him to get closer, before concentrating chakra into my feet and sharply whipping around, pinning him to the dirty brick wall. A glare settles on my face as I look into the eyeholes of the mask.

"What the hell do you want? You're not very good at being inconspicuous, ya know". The figure sighs and pulls off the mask. To my surprise, it's Kakashi. I roll my eyes and let go of him."Alright, you dirty old perv. Either you get your rocks off by being pinned to a wall by a teenage girl or there's something you're not telling me and it's bothering you enough to put you off your game and I know it's not the first thing, so what's going on?" He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"You always were the observative one", he says. I can see it in his eyes. Somethings going on.

"Don't dance around my question, sensei. What's going on?". Another sigh escapes the mouth behind the mask and he looks at me.

"Nothing, it's just…lately, we've been worried about you"

"We?"

"Naruto, Sai, me, and Tsunade. We've noticed some strange behavior from you and so, I decided to just keep a close watch on you-"

"Kakashi. There's no reason for any of you to be worried. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong-"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?". I shut my mouth and glare. He's really starting to piss me off.

"Uh-huh, yea, okay. That's exactly why I didn't exist when we were genin, right?" I snap. A gloved hand runs through his unruly silver hair.

"Look, Sakura-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm fine! It's funny how nobody gave a shit about how I was when something was actually wrong, but now that I'm completely okay, everyone suddenly thinks my world is crumbling! Am I not allowed to be okay with my life without somebody thinking something is wrong?! What the hell, Kakashi?! Here's the million dollar question! Where the hell were you when I spent the night unconscious on a park bench in the cold while everyone ran after the ice-princess, huh?! Where the fuck were you when I needed training?! Where in the seventh circle of hell were you when I lost everything I had?! You were fucking nowhere! So why give a damn now?!". My chest heaves as I take in much needed oxygen. My eyes stay fixed on my ex-sensei as he stands silent. I adjust the bag on my shoulder. "Exactly. Don't have an answer, do ya? I didn't fucking think you did". Silence passes for a moment and he breaks it.

"…ya know…that actually kinda hurt, Sakura", he mutters. I look at him.

"Really?"

"…yea"

"Good". And I walk off.

**Kakashi p.o.v.**

…nothing makes you feel like more of a failure than having a student that you thought of as one of your own children tell you so… In a way, she's completely right. I based my time around the boys and didn't give her a second thought. I abandoned her when she actually needed me as a sensei and as a parent, making her resort to things she shouldn't. I don't wanna do this, but…I have no choice. Something really is wrong with her. I hit the button on my com link around my neck.

"And so?" I hear Yamato's voice say. I look at the ground.

"…Confirmed. I can sense it. She did something. Something that I'm sure is forbidden". I'm met with silence. "Don't immediately report it. It's not a big threat right now and she's not a bad person doing this for bad intent. It's how she copes. We'll just have to approach this slowly"

"Very well. Return". And the link shuts off.

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I've been waiting to get that off my chest for a while, and now, I actually feel a whole lot better. My thoughts are now out in the open and I don't have to keep them to myself anymore. I arrive back at the hospital and as I approach Momo's door, I hear singing inside, so I slow down and listen. It's Sasuke.

'The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here.

I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.'

I raise a brow. He listens to Owl City? I don't know if that's a good thing or if it's just flat out gay, but hey. It's whatever. All that means is that Momo got him to sing and now, I'm pretty sure she's asleep, so I quietly walk in and shut the door, setting the bag down. Sasuke tucks her into her bed and sits back down on the window sill.

"So, she suckered you into singing for her?" I say. He nods.

"Yea, she did. But she's asleep now anyway". I yawn and take off my shoes before laying down next to her. Sasuke is still at the window sill and I roll my eyes.

"Sasuke"

"What?"

"Get in the damn bed"

"But-"

"Get. In. The. Bed." . I leave him no room to argue as he climbs into the bed on the other side of Momo and stares at the ceiling. My eyelids start to get heavy, but Sasuke grabs my attention.

"Hey, Sakura"

"What?"

"Can you sing for me?". I raise a brow.

"Uhhhhh"

"Please? I know this is gonna sound weird, but" he pauses and I can practically hear him blushing, "my mom used to sing for me on nights that I couldn't sleep". I sigh.

"Did it help?"

"Yes"

"Alright than". I think for a minute and find a song.

'Monday's child is fair of face  
Tuesday's child is full of grace  
Wednesday's child is full of woe  
Thursday's child has far to go  
Friday's child is kind and giving  
Saturday's child works hard for a living  
But the child that was born on the Sabbath Day  
Is blithe and bonny and good and gay

I was born on a Wednesday  
I don't know about you  
I always wanted to meet Sunday's child  
and tell her what to do

'Cause I was so angry  
And, oh, how I cried  
Why, oh, why do I have to be  
Wednesday's child?

Thought I could change the story  
Didn't like how the way it looked  
So I took my pencil  
and I rewrote that whole storybook

'Cause I was so angry  
and, oh, how I cried  
Why, oh, why do I have to be  
Wednesday's child?

If I could write music  
I'd rewrite all the songs  
that you hear on the radio  
All the sad songs  
They're about me

If I could write Latin  
I'd rewrite the way  
All the Latin-based languages  
Are spoken, all the sad words  
They're about me

If I could write one song  
It wouldn't be this one  
This one's too sad  
Or maybe it's just bad

I'm so angry  
and, oh, how I cried  
Why, oh, why do I have to be  
Wednesday's child?

Monday's child is fair of face (narcissist)  
Tuesday's child is full of grace (a little stiff)  
Wednesday's child is full of woe (whatever)  
Thursday's child has far to go (get out)  
Friday's child is kind and giving (sucker)  
Saturday's child works hard for a living (overachiever)  
But the child that was born on the Sabbath Day  
Is blithe and bonny and good and gay'

I finish the song and realize that I hear light snoring, so I open one eye and see Sasuke fast asleep. Huh. What'dya know? It really works.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Whoo! I'm on a roll! It's not as much as I wanted it to be, but hey! I updated! Again! **

**Sakura: Yup! So, being the good readers I know you are, please review! Please!**

**Sasuke: Zzzzzzzzzz...**

**Sakura:...If you don't review, I won't tell you what's going on...hint...hint...**


	20. What did you just call me?

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Told ya! I'm on a roll! Anyway, thank you for the reviews. It's nice to know some people still read this pointlessly drawn out work of sh-**

**Sakura: It is gonna get better later and that means time skips, cause we've been in the same day for like 3 damn chapters already and we really need to get a move on.**

**Sasuke: And because of this little dilemma, we wanna hear from the fans. Should SakuraHarunoInsanity cut down on the details and speed it up or add more detail and go at a slow pace to make sure most of everything is explained? She can't read minds and she knows that a lot of people out there don't like too much detail.**

**Naruto: And she would also like to know how many people out there are Silent Hill fans. Oh, disclaimer! SakuraHarunoInsanity doesn't own any music used in this work of fiction or me. I'm owned by Hinata-chan and Kishimoto-sama.**

**Sakura: Fun fact of the day: She LOVES Assassin's Creed and was really giddy when she got 1****st**** place in a DeathMatch on multiplayer on Assassin's Creed III. She was in 4****th**** place most of the night.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sakura: Say it.**

**Sasuke: …no…**

**Sakura: Tell or else I will tell them exactly how many pairs of funny print boxers you own-**

**Sasuke: ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_**Re-cap**_

_I finish the song and realize that I hear light snoring, so I open one eye and see Sasuke fast asleep. Huh. What'dya know? It really works._

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

Sunlight leaks through my eyelids and I let out a yawn before sitting up. I actually slept pretty good for once without nightmares or weird shit happening in my dreams, which is a big deal for me. I see little Momo and Sakura still asleep and carefully slip out of bed without waking either of them up.

'Hmmm. I wonder if Sakura grabbed any of my stuff when she went to the house', I think. I see my Affliction shirt peeking out the top of the bag and kinda smirk. Yea, she did. A short shower later, I'm dressed and rubbing a towel over my hair before shaking the rest of the water out of my head and stop in time to see a slouching mass of silver standing at the window. My eyes look at the girls, making sure they're still asleep and then back to Kakashi. He looks back at me and jerks his head towards the door, so I follow and quietly shut the door so they don't wake as I take a stroll with the old scarecrow.

"What is it, Kakashi?". He looks at me and I see a mass confusion of emotions running through his lone eye. He looks like he's been worrying over something and whatever it is has caused him to over think it. "You saw her last night?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Is it that obvious?" he says.

"Kakashi, I've had the same look on my face since I got back and I know of only one person that can make people practically think themselves to death. What did she say?". He and I both know that our little medic can spit words like acid with a forked tongue.

"Well, she made me think of some things that I should've paid more attention to a long time ago. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. After my run in with her last night, it turns out we were right. Something is going on with her that could actually do her a lot of harm in the future if we don't get a move on and start investigating more deeply. But the problem is-"

"Her figuring it out", I say. He shakes his head with sigh.

"I always knew she was smart, but damn. If we're not careful with this, she'll figure it out before we even have a plan"

"I've been meaning to ask, but…what exactly is going on with her? Why is this so dangerous? Is it really that bad that we can't just confront her?". We reach the roof top and he stops at the fencing, looking out over the village.

"Yes. It is. I can't tell you yet what it is, but I can warn you that this is a very delicate situation and if we fuck up even once, than shits gonna hit the fan and that will cause us to lose the trust of the village"

Dear sweet Jesus, Sakura. What have you done?

"So, what do I need to do?" I ask him. Turning to me, he sighs.

"The Hokage has informed me to tell you that you are now on an A-rank mission. You will be moved to jounin rank and your place in the village will be secured, but in order for that to happen, you must agree to become a spy for her and begin investigation on Haruno Sakura. Nobody is to know. Whatever information you gather, you are to pass it along to Naruto so Sakura will not become suspicious. Do you accept?"

"Yes". A breeze goes by and I take a deep breath. All of this insanity and she's the source of it. Who would've thought? "Kakashi. What did she say to you?". I see him slouch a bit and he turns back to the fence.

"To be perfectly blunt, she pointed out how much of a failure I am. As a sensei and as a parental figure"

"But why would she say that? Where are her parents?"

"Her parents are dead"

**Sakura p.o.v.**

'_And as I lay there, the tears of black streaking down my face and cracking my porcelain skin to pieces, I thought to myself, 'Go ahead. Break me. Throw away my pieces and forget my broken form. I never existed to you. And you certainly never existed to me. I will be a shattered memory, and you, the clumsy brat that broke me.'_

I wake with a start and look around when I realize I'm not in my room, but Momo's hospital room instead. I also notice the Uchiha is gone and I actually feel relieved. He's annoying. Momo remains asleep and I take advantage of the situation long enough to take a shower and swap clothes. Another hour remains until I have to work so I get back on the bed after bathing and changing and shut my eyes, relaxing. I had a hard time sleeping most of the night, so my eyelids are still against opening at the moment. The memory of everything that happened last night replays in my head and I kind of smirk. Should I have said everything the way I said it? Probably not, but atleast I got my point across and that takes a large weight from my shoulders. Do I regret saying it? No. Does that make me a bad person? Most likely, but I'm all out of fucks to give, so oh well. I have a negative seven balance of fucks in my fuck account and needless to say, I'm a bit overdrawn so everyone can just deal with the lack of fucks I have to give. And soon, I doze off again. I don't have a dream and I'm woken up by someone shaking my shoulder around.

"Hey, bitch. Wake up. It's time to get to work". Ah, the dulce tones of Ino's screechy as shit voice.

"Ugh. Noooooooo. Lemme sleep", I mutter. Suddenly, her hand whacks my ass and I let out a squeak. "Hey! Not cool! Leave my ass alone!"

"Than get up! I'll get you a doughnut if you do"

"...lemon jelly filled?"

"With coffee".

I swing my legs over the bed and make sure Momo is covered up before I follow Ino to the cafeteria for food. A sigh escapes me as I look around at the staff and realize that Tori is still on a mission. Gah, I wish he could just come home already and spend time with me. He makes my day. The pleasant thought doesn't last long when something is shoved into my mouth and I scowl a bit.

"Gee, thanks. While you're at it, why don't you just poor hot coffee down my shirt so I can have 3rd degree burns while I choke to death?" She shrugs.

"You'd think by now you would be used to that", she says. We sit at a table next to the window with our food and coffee.

"So, have you decided yet?" I ask her. She knows what I'm talking about right now and a blush creeps up her face.

"I-I have no idea what-"

"Don't bullshit, Ino. You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Ugh, no. I haven't"

"You need to"

"I know. Thank you, mother"

"You're welcome, pumpkin"

"Fuck you, Sakura"

"No, but thanks for the offer. You remember what happened last time"

"You nasty bitch"

"Your point?"

"...Fuck, I can't even remember the point"

"Exactly. Therefore, I win again"

"No, you don't"

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so"

"That's not a good enough reason-"

"Cause fuck you, that's why!"

"...no means no, you rapist"

"You didn't bitch about it last time"

"Yea, because I wore the strap on last time-"

"Cause you won't let me!"

"Cause I said no-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CUNTASAURUS REX!"

"...Did you really just say that?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"...I honestly don't know"

"Damn right you don't!"

...What a lovely way to start the morning.

**Sasuke p.o.v. **

"Wait…what do you mean her parents are dead?". Kakashi looks at me.

"As in, her parents are pushing up daisies right now", he deadpans. I frown. So, that's why she never told me where her parents were. And now, I feel like an insensitive asshole. And I'm pretty sure I am.

"When did this happen?". A long, drawn out sigh comes from behind his mask and he scratches the back of his head.

"I would tell you that I'm not at liberty to reveal this info, but seeing as how Sakura made it perfectly clear how she feels about me, I guess I can. After you left, the Akatsuki came to the village, looking for Naruto. Her parents and her were unaware. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki were aware of the people he was closest to and knew Sakura was one of them, so they attacked her house. Her parents hid her and her father tried to fight them off, but it was not very effective. They tortured him by slowly filleting his skin from his body, starting with his torso and going down to his genitals, than going to his thighs and neck. Then, they injected him with a drug, paralyzing him and began to slowly dissect him. The whole time, her mother was forced to watch until the shock and excruciating pain finally killed him and they just jammed a knife into her mother's chest. When they left, she came out to check on her parents and was terrified at what she saw. Her mother told her to run to the hokage before dying, but by the time the hokage got there her parents were gone and the Akatsuki had already left. And she keeps this mainly to herself for Naruto. She doesn't want him to feel like he was the reason her parents are dead.".

"…I see. That's why she avoided my question when I asked her about them"

"Yup. This stays between you and me, Sasuke. She can't know that you know, otherwise I'm gonna get my ass handed to me. Got it?"

"Yea. Got it", I murmur. "Anything else I should know?"

"Probably"

"Like what?"

"She's sick"

"Sick? With what?", but before I get an answer, he disappears in a mass of smoke and leaves. Always gotta talk in riddles, huh, old man? I head to the door and make my way back to Momo's room, slowly, thinking of everything Kakashi just told me. It's a lot to take in at once. First thing in the morning, too. The time on the clock on the wall says 7:30. I have to go back to the old folk's home in a while. Maybe I'll get to talk to Hanpei today.

**Tsunade p.o.v.**

"So, he knows?" I ask Kakashi. He nods, his orange book in hand.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He's been told everything you told me to tell him. I even had to tell him what happened to Sakura's parents". I nod my head and sigh.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You're excused". He bows and disappears, leaving me to my muddled thoughts on what to do and how to approach this situation delicately without causing any type of panic in the village. A frown settles on my face and only one thought occupies my mind.

The empty spot on the scroll shelf in the lock down room that contains every forbidden jutsu created.

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: It's not as long as I'd like it (That's what she said), but it's something, so I can't complain.**

**Sakura: Did you hear what she just called me?**

******SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yes.**

******Ino: And I will say it again if I feel like it?**

******Sasuke:...I...I don't even...what? You know what? Screw it. Just. Please review. Review a lot. And comment. A lot.**


	21. So, this is Christmas

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: Yo! I'm back! With more insanity! Consider it a late Christmas present from your truly!**

**Sakura: And have a lovely New Years! **

**Naruto: Another year has come and gone and you're still reading this shitty story! *tears* I'm so happy!**

**Sasuke: And if you can, recommend this story to other people. We need more readers. And some ideas. Please.**

**Sakura: So, Merry (late) Christmas, Happy New Year, and-**

**All of us here with SakuraHarunoInsanity productions: ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_**Tsunade p.o.v.**_

_"So, he knows?" I ask Kakashi. He nods, his orange book in hand._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. He's been told everything you told me to tell him. I even had to tell him what happened to Sakura's parents". I nod my head and sigh._

_"Thank you, Kakashi. You're excused". He bows and disappears, leaving me to my muddled thoughts on what to do and how to approach this situation delicately without causing any type of panic in the village. A frown settles on my face and only one thought occupies my mind._

_The empty spot on the scroll shelf in the lock down room that contains every forbidden jutsu created._

**Time skip**

**Christmas Eve**

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

It's cold as shit! I'm freezing my balls off and I still have a shit ton of community service hours, most of which involve being outside in the damn snow! Ugh! I'm taking trash out to the dumpster behind the old folks home and then, I have to shovel the snow from the entrance to the building. After that, I have to go to anger management. I hate everything right now. But at the same time, the quicker I get this done, the quicker I can just get on with life. I've been keeping my eye on Sakura lately and I notice that when she's really irritated or under a lot of stress, she fiddles with her hair and she gets a bit of an eye twitch. When she's sad, she goes on a cleaning tirade or keeps herself busy with some type of chore. I also noticed that when she trains, she DESTROYS EVERYTHING in her path. I won't lie, she's almost taken me out quite a few times and if I didn't have quick reflexes, I would most likely be dead right now. And I've also noticed her weakness for children. She turns to pudding when it comes to babies and small children and Momo pretty much has her wrapped around her finger. When she's with Ino, shit just gets weird fast, but it's really funny to watch. And she's got a knack for making people feel bad about themselves, too. She's been giving Kakashi the cold shoulder and she's the only girl I know that can make the great Kakashi of the Sharingan, the ever so famous copy-nin, bow his head in what may just be shame with a hint of self-loathing. She's also a softie for a few people, mainly her beloved Tori. When he finally came back, she tackled the guy to the ground and clinged to him for who knows how long. Lucky bastard. They're STILL together, too. Which is stupid. Stupid topped with a big helping of fuck everything.

"Sasuke-san! Hanpei-san wants to see you before your time is up!" one of the obnoxious nurses shout. I grunt.

"Okay". I shovel the snow on my way inside and shake off the few flakes on my head and shoulders before heading to his room. Me and him have gotten pretty close over the past few months, so now he calls me 'sonny'. Or 'smartass little shit'. Either way. I knock on the door and he tells me to come in. The door creaks as I push it open and he pats the chair next to his.

"Come on in, sonny. Have a seat and chat with me", he says, the huge cigar hanging from his mouth. I do as I'm told and get comfortable."So, how's life been treating you?"

"It lets me know everyday that I'm still it's bitch. That's how it's been treating me", I mumble, trying to warm up. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"Yup. That sounds about right. And your little friend?". I scoff.

"Still with Tori. Unfortunately."

"Welp, it happens to the best of us. You'll get your chance, sonny. And when you do, make sure you make it count, cause you only got one chance and it only takes one time to shoot it all to shit, so man up, do what you need to, and if she still rejects you, don't regret it. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. And if not, you still tried", he says, patting my back. I smirk a bit and nod.

"Yea, I guess you're right"

"Damn right I am. I'm too old to NOT be right"

"Ya know, I'm starting to think you use age just to get your way"

"And one day, you'll get to also. But until the day I die, I'm gonna use it as much as I can, so don't question me, smartass little shit". Heh, there it is.

"How long did it take for you and your wife to finally get together?" I ask out of the clear blue.

"Oh, boy. Longer than I would've liked it to. I went after her for years before she finally agreed to date me. And when we finally did start dating, I had to stay on my toes and make sure not to screw it up. I worked too hard to finally get her. She turned me down 3 times when I asked her to marry me and she finally said yes the 4th time"

"Really?"

"Yup. We were on a date, sitting on top of Hokage mountain on the 3rd Hokage's head. It was a cool, clear night and we were huddled together with a few blankets, just enjoying the view. I had my arm around her waist and her head was on my chest and we sat there, staring out at the village before a little voice in the back of my head told me to ask her again. So I pulled the ring from my pocket and asked her to marry me again. I expected her to turn me down, but instead, she said yes and ever since that night, we've been together". Wow. I didn't think people like that really existed. I had heard of things like that only in fairy tales and sappy chick flicks. Before I forget, I pull a small box from my pocket and a card and hand them to him.

"Before I forget completely, ummm Merry Christmas, Hanpei-san", I murmur. He lets out another deep, fatherly chuckle.

"Thanks, sonny. I got something for you, too", and he hands me a box.

"Thank you", I say. He ruffles my hair.

"Don't worry about it. Now, go on and get out of here. You're free from this hell hole until the day after Christmas. Go enjoy it while you can". I get a hug from him and make my way out of the old folks home, sans the janitors suit. The snow starts to fall again, this time gently and slowly instead of the storm we had earlier (which was hell). I left the house before Sakura woke up this morning, so I haven't gotten to see her all day, but she's most likely either in the hospital or glued to Ino, Tori, or Momo. On my way, I see Naruto at the other side of the street, waiting for me. I will admit, I feel bad for being a nark for Tsunade, but if it's for her own safety, than oh well. She already dislikes me, so it's not like I can make that any worse. My back leans against the fence next to Naruto and we both look up at the snow falling.

"So…how are things with Hinata?" I ask, getting rid of the awkwardness. He nods.

"Really good, actually. We're meeting up later on tonight to go out"

"Where? Ichiraku?"

"Nope". I raise a brow.

"Really? A night without ramen?"

"She's worth more than all of the ramen in the world", he says. I gotta admit, I'm shocked. She's definitely something special if he's giving up a night of ramen for her. I nod.

"That's shockingly mature of you, Naruto-dobe", I chuckle. I expect him to freak out and make a scene, but he doesn't. He shrugs.

"Yea, I guess it is". His eyes stay on the falling snow and I cast a glance at him.

"Why the sudden change in attitude, dobe?". A small smile comes across his face and he sighs.

"I'm gonna ask Hinata-chan to marry me tomorrow morning"

"Really?" I ask with a smirk, "I never imagined you would be the first of the three of us to get married"

"Who did you think would?" he asked, quietly. I frown. We both know who we thought would.

"Sakura", we say at the same time. Our upturned heads turn slightly to the side, facing each other with blank faces.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme?" he says, looking back up.

"Yea, Naruto-dobe?" I respond.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of us. The way we used to be. The way we are now. What happened?"

"…Life…that's what happened", I responded weakly. It was a good question. And I don't have a good enough answer. He nods.

"Anything to report on her?". I nod.

"She's been antsy lately. Like she's waiting on something"

"How so?"

"Pacing around the house, running her hands through her hair every 10 seconds, biting her lip to bleeding, fidgeting around, paranoid reflexes, lack of sleep, severe irritability"

"Wow. Alright. I'll report it back on my way to the store"

"What are you going there for?"

"I have to get a nice shirt that's actually warm, too"

"Ah. Alright. See you later, dobe"

"You too, teme", he says as he waves and walks off. I watch him walk away and look back up at the snow falling. A few months ago, we started restoring the Uchiha compound. It'll be finished by New Years. Which means I'll be leaving Sakura's house soon. And I don't know how to feel about that. On one hand, I'm happy to get my own place back, but at the same time, I don't wanna leave. I hate to admit it, but I've gotten…attached.

'We'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to be at anger management', I think, heading down the road to the same building my therapist works in.

Oh, boy. Anger management. I'm so excited…ugh.

**Sakura p.o.v.**

Christmas shopping SUCKS. Just when you think you've got it all, WHOOPS! You forgot someone. I have five big bags full to the top in one hand as I trudge through the streets, dodging the ice patches. On my way, I see a mess of silver hair leaning on the railing of the small, red bridge over the stream that cuts through Konoha. I sigh. Okay, maybe I was a little bit excessively cruel to him. And it is the holidays. I set my bags down at the edge of the bridge and walk up next to him, leaning on the railing beside him, looking up. I can sense the tension and his uneasiness, but we don't speak. A sigh escapes me and I wrap my arms around him, my head only reaching to maybe his mid-chest. He says nothing, but wraps his arms around me too, pulling me close to keep away the cold.

"I'm sss…I'm sssssss…I'm ssssss…", I say, trying to apologize. I growl in frustration and hide my face in his chest. "Mfknsry"

"What was that?"

"Emfknsry"

"Sakura, I can't-"

"I'M FUCKING SORRY!" I shout. My face reddens at the sudden shout and I sigh, leaning my forehead on the chest of his jounin vest."I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have been such a twat about the situation. I should've just appreciated the fact someone actually gave two shits about me for once and let it go". He keeps me in the hug to keep away the cold and I can tell he's okay now.

"Heh, it's alright. Not much harm done. I just wish I had done more for you, both as my student and as one of my children. It was wrong for me to neglect you as long as I did, so I'm sorry, too". He ruffles my hair."No more fighting, alright?"

"Okay".

Yea. Everything's gonna be alright now.

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

**At anger management**

"AND THAN THERE'S THIS ASSHOLE, WALKING AROUND, READING PEOPLE'S MINDS LIKE HE OWNS THE DAMN PLACE!"

"Uh, Uchiha-san, I think that's enough for now, thank you", I hear the guy say. I sit back down, frowning. I'm starting to realize that not everybody gets my point.

"It's still incredibly rude to read other people's thoughts like that", I mutter. He sighs.

"It sounds to me like you have control issues. If you're not the one in control, you have a fit. Take a breather and let someone else be in control. It will do you a lot of good", he says. I nod.

"Alright. Is that it?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, Uchiha-san. That's it. I'll see you later". I get up from the chair and step back out into the cold. Across the way, I see Sakura and Kakashi hugging. Heh, so I guess they finally made up. That's good. I don't think we have time for an awkward Christmas.

...right?

* * *

**SakuraHarunoInsanity: I know, I should've gotten this up sooner, but hey. Better late than never.**

**Sakura: Yup. And besides, some people still read this shitty little fic, sooo yea.**

**Naruto: Wish me luck!**

**Kakashi: And let your teacher/parent know that they aren't a complete failure. Unless they are. Whatever. *reading porn***

**Sasuke: And please review. Comment. Leave ideas. Something. Please. Review.**


End file.
